It's Just Love
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: Complete Marth is crushing on the Angel, so is Zelda. Watch as love still blooms in the midst of this chaos. Yaoi! LinkRoy, MarthPitZelda
1. Chapter 1

1Zero here! Waz up, waz up! Something that just hit me and wouldn't go away. After seeing the new trailer for Smash Bros. Brawl, I was totally like 'TOO COOL!' And Pit looked way awesome! So, then this idea hit me a while back, and I just had to get it out of my system. So, here's for you to enjoy! Warning contains Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read. You have been warned.

Category: Super Smash Bros.

Main Characters: Marth

Pairings: Link/Roy, Onesided Marth/Pit, Implied Pit/Zelda

Summary: Pit asks Marth about love after seeing Link and Roy kiss. So, let's sit and watch as Marth tells the Angel what love is.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it? Hell no! I own nothin'.

* * *

It's Just Love

Pit, sitting in one of the many gardens, absently played with the grass. The newest Smasher was lost in thought, mulling over something. Laying beside the Angel was a man garbed in shades of blue. His matching eyes were currently hidden from the world, as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun on him. Pit continued to his thoughts, trying in vain to answer his own question. His own blue eyes traced the area, before resting upon two of his other friends.

The taller of the two let loose a laugh, as the smaller boy stuck his tongue out. The first was dressed in a loose green tunic, with a matching cap draped over strands of golden bangs. Pointed ears poked from beneath the green material, along with small metal hoops hanging from them. White tights covered his legs, along with worn leather boots. A pair of gauntlets were wrapped around his arms, with a belt around his waist.

The smaller boy had rustic red hair, similar to his own (Pit's), but more wild and untamed. A metal band of blue rested on his forehead, matching the armor across his chest and shoulders. There was a deep blue tunic, and a mahogany undershirt to keep the protective plates from digging into his skin. White pants with blue boots were on his legs, and a purple cape hung just to his ankles. It was complete with violet, fingerless gloves.

The two were none other than the famous Link of Hyrule and Roy the Dragon General.

And it was an action the two had done, that was swimming in Pit's thoughts.

"Marth?"

"Hmmm?" his companion settled his cerulean eyes upon the angel not moving from the comfortable spot. Marth of Altea was another famous Smasher. He was dressed similar to Roy. A pale blue tunic covered his body, with dark blue pants and boots. The matching cape was held in place by a ruby clasp, the piece of decoration similar to the tiara resting on his head. Gloves created from multiple blue straps were wrapped around his thin arms, ending just below the elbow. "What is it, Pit?"

"I saw Link and Roy doing...something."

"Something?" he echoed, his brows furrowing. Pit fiddled with the blades of grass some more. It appeared he was trying to piece words together to explain what he witnessed. "I saw them, in the hallway. And they...their mouths were touching. What is that?"

Marth refrained from smacking his forehead and made a mental note to talk with the two. They had to be more careful, if anyone found out...

"It's called a kiss, Pit."

"A kiss?"

"Yeah." The swordsman, "it's a sign of love."

"Love...?"

Marth nodded as the angel twisted it around his mouth, testing it out.

"It's...that is...love is..." He brushed blue strands from his eyes. "It's a human emotion. A sign of caring, a strong sense of caring."

Pit blinked his sapphire eyes. "Is it similar to friendship?"

"Sort of. But love goes deeper than that." He watched as the Angel's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "However, you must not tell anyone what you saw."

"Why is that?"

"Pit, in our society, human society, there are certain...actions and beliefs that are unacceptable." Marth watched the small teen's reactions. "One of these is male and male love. Or female and female love. It is frowned upon and considered wrong. Incorrect. Many will persecute those who are like Link and Roy. It's best not to tell a soul."

The bow wielder seemed to accept that. Though his brow furrowed, "And if someone asks me? Marth," Pit gazed at the Prince, with pleading eyes. "I can't lie. That...that would be wrong."

The Alteaian noted the look. Realizing that the Angel had probably never lied in his life. It would be...difficult for him, if he was able to at all. He was such an innocent, naive warrior at times...

"If you can, avoid from lying." Marth tried to sooth the other. "You will not need to, unless someone asks you specifically." This seemed to calm Pit who nodded before fiddling with the grass again.

"Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about...love."

"Well...there's a few definitions. There's love referring to family love. There's friendship love. But that can be described similar to family love. Then there's the love that Link and Roy have. That kind of love is...different."

The Archer turned towards his companion. "Different? How so?"

"Er...that love can be split into two loves." Marth watched Pit making sure he was keeping track of all of this. Much to his relief, the newest Smasher appeared to be soaking it all in without trouble. "There's physical love, and then there's the passionate love."

"Physical and passionate..."

The Prince smiled. "Yes. Physical love is when one is in love with the other just for their body."

"Their body? Why would anyone be in love with just a body?"

"Well, you see...that is...er..." A splash of red fell upon Marth's face. "People...people are usually attracted to others by their looks. And...when they are, they..." He shook his head. There was no way he was going to corrupt Pit's mind.

"They what?"

"...Nothing. I'll tell you later."

The Angel seemed a bit disappointed, "Why not now?"

"Because, it's not the right time."

"Please?"

"No."

They repeated themselves for a bit, before Pit finally gave in. The Prince had to admit that he was persistent. Then Marth sighed. He decided it was good that he was attempting to explain this, rather than his other two companions. Link had a tendency to answer when one was persistent enough. While Roy was so blunt, Young Link had turned red then pale all in one second when the young elf asked where babies came from.

"Okay. And passionate love?"

Marth smiled lightly at the teen. Glad to have changed topic. "Passionate love is when someone loves the other for body, mind, and soul."

"Mind...Body...Soul?"

"Yup." Marth gazed over at his two friends. The two were bantering at each other, when Link smirked and scooped the red-head bridal style off the ground. Roy wiggled and cursed, at least Marth believed, as his love nuzzled him. Eventually, the two stopped, when Link's ears twitched. Quickly, the General leaped out of the grasp and landing softly on the ground. Just in time, as the Prince heard a shout of joy. Zelda came into view, and quickly ran into Link, hugging him. She then proceeded to Roy.

"Pit! Marth!" the elfin princess waved towards the two. Beckoning them over. Roy also waved smiling goofingly. The Angel returned the gesture, before launching himself in the air, "Come on Marth!"

"I'll be there in a moment." he smiled, allowing the boy to hover to them. For the blue haired swordsman it was still a majestic sight, to see the white wings delicately waft in the air holding the petite body up. It appeared that the others felt the same, seeing their looks for awe and smiles. As Pit landed gently, the princess enveloped him in a hug, much like what she did to the other swordsmen.

To Marth it seemed that Zelda held on to Pit briefly longer than Link or Roy. But, the Altea Prince shook his head. It could have been a trick of his mind. Or his heart...

He plucked a blade of grass, fiddling it between two fingers, before standing up. Marth brushed away some dirt, and viewed the four. For the prince it had been love at first sight. Upon being introduced to the new fighters, Marth's eyes had fallen on the Angel instantly. He had strolled over offering his assistance to Pit. So the two spent the first week getting the Angel used to the Smasher's Place. The Prince introduced the new Smasher to his group. That being made up of Link, Roy, Samus, Zelda, and himself. They had welcomed Pit with warm embraces and whatnot.

Pit had spent most of his time in the company of the three swordsmen, laughing and learning the way of a Smasher. And Marth had grown fond of him. Roy and Link would often be 'busy', leaving the Prince and Angel together. So they would talk, Marth mainly relating his past tales of his first tournament. Pit would in turn spin stories of his own adventures.

Pit was a kind, innocent boy. Ready to help, but he was also very keen to what other's feel. Simple emotions really, like anger, hatred, sadness, surprise, confusion. Nothing about what causes them, like jealousness, envy, depression.

Love...

Marth once again shook his head. There wasn't anyway that Pit would love him back. Strolling over, the blue haired swordsman was embraced by the elfin princess as well, and the five immersed into small talk about the upcoming days. The Alteaian decided that being friends with the Angel was good enough. However, he couldn't help but feel his heart break, when Zelda grabbed Pit's hand and ran ahead of the three, saying they would get a table for dinner.

Link and Roy smiled at the two, before following at a much slower pace, hands brushing against each other occasionally as a sign of love. Marth fell in step behind them, giving the two a good three foot radius.

Being friends wasn't so bad.

At least that's what the Prince kept repeating to himself through out dinner. And through out the night.

* * *

Yup that's it. So, wadda ya think? Huh? Huh? I'm thinking about continuing it, but only if enough peeps want me too. So...Ya know ya wanna hit the button! Flames will be used for my entertainment at burning things. Like marshmallows! Peace out! 


	2. Chapter 2

1Hey, hey, hey! Waz up readers! Well, since a few of ya did ask to continue I think I will. Don't know how long it'll take, but the updates may be a little slow. Oh, and I've added some more characters!

Cross overs:

Kalas (Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and The Lost Ocean)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Isaac and Felix (Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age)

Tara (Lost Kingdoms II)

Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)

Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox)

Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)

Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong)

Sorry about the lackage of PS2 characters. One could see that I'm a Nintendo fan. But if there is another character you want, just leave it in a review. I'll only take a few more. And if it's a PS character, tell me a little about him/her. Or someplace where I can get good info.

Besides that, here's the next chaptie! And by the way...Still Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Zilch, zero, nada. Absolutely nothing...and that makes me sad...

* * *

Chapter 2

The following morning, Roy woke to his lover's heartbeat. He laid their, curled up next to the elf, listening to the soft beating that threatened to lull him to sleep once more. Minutes passed as Roy remained within the bed. Eventually, he shifted around so he was able to crane his neck. The red lights dully light the area, in a feeble competition with the sun. 7:03.

A hand curled around tighter around his waist, bring him closer to the blond swordsman. He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the word 'mine' escape the soft lips. Link shifted around, placing his chin on top of the fiery strands of hair, his eyes closed. Roy knew he was awake at least, partially. He laid their just enjoying the feeling of protection and want from the elf, for another few minutes before deciding they needed to get going. Blue eyes gazed upon Link's serene face, a smile tracing Roy's lips as he kissed the blond's forehead.

The red head decided to let his lover take his morning shower, other wise he would never fully wake and walk the halls in this half stupor for the rest of the day. As amusing it was, Roy didn't like it. Especially when they had some alone time and he was stuck with a half asleep elf. He gave one more peck on his lover's cheek before leaving the warmth of the blankets and bed. Involuntarily, he shivered. Being dressed in boxers was a not a good thing in the morning. Roy wondered if the air-conditioner was on all night...it wouldn't surprise him. Before Link and him were together, the Hyrulian had made many attempt to be close to the red head. Most of the time they had succeeded too...

The Dragon General threw on a plain tunic and pants, along with his blue boots before heading out. Link gave a loud yawn, stretching his whole body and lazily relaxed in the bed. The sudden lack of warmth had finally pushed the sleep from him, but there was still the hazy filled mind. The door reopened as Roy sheepishly grabbed his cape and headed out once more.

The red head swordsman whistled a nameless tune, as he strolled down the hallway. The Smasher's Building was designed similar to that of a college. Two large buildings for rooming the fighters, a gym (both indoor and outdoor), a relaxation area (full of couches, three t.v. sets, computers, and other things), the transportation room (where they would congregate whenever they battled), and the cafeteria. Which happened to be his destination.

The cafeteria wasn't anything extravagant. It consisted of a large open area full of tables and chairs. It was set up as a buffet style, and on occasions there would be a chef in the back that would cook food. Much like last year, the cooking was maned by a group of koopas and paratroopas.

When they weren't being a pain in the battles, they were preparing dishes for the hungry fighters. They were actually pretty friendly. Mostly three of them.

"Morning Kip." Roy greeted one.

The green shelled koopa looked up from the flat steel plate where he made the morning eggs and made to order omelettes. "Heya Roy!"

Kip had two cousins who were working in the building. And Roy had made friends with them. The eldest of the three was a paratroopa named Jin. A very cheery reptile that helped around the kitchen area as well. The youngest was a magickoopa called Eli who was very shy and...well cute. He was smaller than the average magickoopa, and his robes had to be pinned. He worked with the Master Hand in keeping the fighters from actually killing each other. Huzzah for magic! The Dragon General put his order in, grabbed some juice, apple, and trekked off. He observed the area before spotting the blue hair and outfit. He traveled over to the rectangular table where his companion had sit.

Roy settled himself across from his best friend, and gazed around. It appeared that when the Master Hand said they would be getting some new fighters he wasn't kidding. Along with Pit, Wario, and Snake, there were more. Samus, for one, had taken off her bulky armor and was fighting without it. Usually, the Bounty Huntress was never seen without the metal covering. Roy had always wondered if she had a real right arm or not...

Anyway...

Over in one corner of the room, sat Wolf O'Donnell. A rival of Fox who even led his own team that took upon themselves to be the life enemies of the StarFox Team. Go figure. He was sitting with Mewtwo and Shadow. Another new recruit. He had teleported here with a similar hedgehog, but decided to avoid the other as much as possible it seemed.

Roy shook his head, as he saw Falco send a glare towards O'Donnell. That was probably the 30th today. McCloud laid a hand upon his companions shoulder, and offered a few words.

Besides, them...

Sonic, the other hedgehog, had settled himself along with the Mario Brothers. From what the Dragon General could tell, Mario and Sonic had taken a personal rival towards each other. Friendly by all means, but it was there.

His blue orbs lifted away from them and settled on Donkey Kong, who was showing his nephew around the building. The two apes briefly made an appearance within the cafeteria before departing. Diddy Kong...yet another competitor. Roy wondered what kind of opponent he would make, as he certainly didn't have his uncles size, nor power. Would he really on his smaller, more nimble size? Most likely. The red head made a mental note.

The doors opened, yet again, as a boy with chestnut hair and ocean eyes entered. He was followed in by Kirby and Yoshi. The two were virtually flanking the boy as he dashed for some food. Roy stared at him, trying to put a name to the face. It wasn't until the boy smiled that he knew. Sora. That's right. His name is Sora. He actually wasn't as shocked about the whole dimension hopping, as the others. Supposedly he had done some earlier. Eh...kids these days...

There was another newbie, this one was a girl. Tara. Yeah, that was her name. She sat alone with her food, cards laid out before her. The swordsman couldn't help but feel this icy aura around her. Best to keep his mind sharp around her...

Not too far off sat four others. All newbies. Two of them were from the same dimension while the other two came from complete different ones. Isaac and Felix, if Roy remembered correctly. Isaac had wild blond hair and sapphire eyes. He had a pale complexion when compared to his companion, Felix. The older, so the General assumed, had dark brown hair that boarded on the edge of black. Bangs fell in front of his right eye on occasions and he would brush them back. Most of his hair was settled with in a loose ponytail trailing down his neck. He had matching brown eyes, as far as Roy could tell.

Ike, opposite from Felix, had blue hair. Similar to Marth's but much more rough looking. Roy couldn't help but notice that he had wrapped a red cloth around his forehead to keep stray bangs from his matching eyes. The final one of the four, Kalas, also had blue hair. Much neater than Ike's but not quite the same level as Marth's. The only strange thing about him was his two wings. Not only wings, but one was metal and the other was feathers.

Roy wondered what kind of world he came from. Then a boy dressed in black pants and a bright red shirt fell beside the four. His chestnut hair spiking up in a few directions. If his memory wasn't failing him, the Dragon General recalled his name was Lloyd Irving.

Sighing the swordsman noted the scabbards strapped around various body parts. Since when did swords become so popular??? Roy pondered this question as he ate alone with Marth. Something was bugging the Prince, and he wanted to know what it was. "Marth."

The Alteaian slowly looked from his food. "Yes?"

"Don't give me that." Roy shot back, his blue eyes boring into the other.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." was the smooth reply.

An exasperated sigh followed it. "Marth..." He began. "I've known you all my life." Roy paused then added, "ignore how cliche that sounds."

The Prince gave a small smile. This was taken as a good start by the Dragon General, "...I know when something's buggin' you. So spill."

The Prince shook his head. Of course Roy knew there was something wrong with him. Back in their home country, the two had met as children. Roy's father was the Captain of the King's personal guards. It was fate that the two would become such close friends. And fate that their sons would also become inseparable. Often, their fathers would meet as friends, not Captain and King. Not Royal and Common, but just as two men conversing. So, Marth and Roy would accompany them and also formed a strong bond. During their young life, the two were rather mischievous. Causing so much ruckus and chaos in the castle. They also grew up together, going through that awkward stage of not a kid, but not an adult, puberty, and then learning to bear the responsibilities that will eventually fall to them. The two had become so in tuned with each other, it was almost eerie...and annoying. Like now? It was annoying.

Marth sighed. He really didn't want to tell Roy what was bothering him, but there was no way he could hide it, and Roy wouldn't stop until he found out. It was times like this he really wished he could disappear. Like in a cloud of smoke that Zelda did. Maybe he could persuade her to teach him...

But that just made him wince. Back to the problem.

"Marth..." Roy tried again. He wondered why was it that Marth always kept his problems to himself. He was always afraid to burden others with his concerns and troubles. The Dragon General's eyes watched as the Alteaian lowered his head to stare at his food. Too damn polite...

Luckily for the blue haired swordsman, a distraction came in the form of a fully awake elf. A tray fell in line beside him as Link collapsed into the chair. "Good morning."

Roy smiled at his elf, and gave a "Mornin'. "

"Good morning, Link," Marth replied.

Just then, the source of his problems came.

Zelda, Samus, and Pit joined the table. All giving a 'Good morning' before settling themselves together. Samus had set herself on Marth's right, since Link was on his left. Roy was across from Link, with Pit beside him and Zelda across from the bounty huntress.

Meaning, that Pit sat across from Marth.

Link began talking to his secret boyfriend, when he stopped in mid-sentence catching the Prince out of the corner of his eye.

Perhaps it was the way Marth smiled at him. Or maybe it was the spark in the blue orbs. Whatever it was, it made the gears turn in his head. Whatever it was that made Marth...different, it had to do with Pit. Roy noticing that his love had stopped mid-talk and gazed over towards the blue haired swordsman.

Marth could feel two gazes on him, one being Roy as he was openly staring at him while he conversed with Pit. The other was Link or Samus, but since Samus was chatting with Zelda about the newest smashers he concluded it was Link. Besides neither of the two were talking so it was easy to pinpoint who was staring at him.

"Marth."

"Yes, Pit?"

"Are you feeling well?"

The blue haired swordsman set his fork down. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's just..." the Angel began, "you seem...different. That is your aura..."

He cursed himself for easily forgetting the dual swordsman could feel other's moods.

"Marth?" Zelda entered the conversation. But he couldn't help but notice the slim hand that had rested upon Pit's shoulder. And it looked like it wasn't going to move any time soon. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied with a smile. Samus was also staring at him now. The Prince sighed, shaking his head, "Please...I'm fine. Just...a little nervous."

"Nervous." The Bounty Huntress echoed.

Again, he shook his head, "Please, it's nothing."

Pit appeared unconvinced, "But Marth..."

"We do have more new comers than we did the previous year." Samus stated. Her fork jammed itself into some leafy greens, coated with dressing. "Marth, Roy, and Zelda have a right to feel nervous. After all, they were beginners last year. If they are defeated within the first round...well, what would that say about their talent and the Tournaments?"

The Elfin Princess nodded. "I am a bit nervous."

"Nervous?" Roy asked, skepticism in his eyes. Link mentally sighed, sometimes his boyfriend could be dunce.

"Yeah. Nervous..." Link repeated, adding a swift kick under the table.

"Ow! Hey!" Then he caught on. "Sorry...cramp..." he gave a half-hearted laugh, adding "Yeah, guess I'm a little bit nervous too."

An awkward silence filled the air, as they continued on with their breakfast. However, Marth quickly lifted his tray, "I think I will go train." He was about to turn away when he heard the flap of wings.

"Wait! Marth, I'll go with you." Pit lifted his tray and glided towards the Alteaian. He smiled at the taller man, to which it was returned. They gave a swift goodbye to their comrades before shoving the trays towards the cleaning crew. Which happened to consist of Pikmin. Small creatures no bigger than one's hand, if at that. A group of red and white charged out from the kitchen area and grabbed Marth's tray, before marching off. Another group, this one smaller and consisting of only purple one's picked Pit's tray and also marched off. The two could hear them singing or chanting in their language.

What was strange about them was the fact that two small sized men ordered the Pikmin around. And the creatures were all but happy to oblige. Olimar and Louie; two small men in spacesuits as the oxygen on their world was toxic to them.

Marth had a feeling there were stranger things out there...

"Come on, Marth." Pit smiled and cheerfully grabbed his friend's hand to drag him to the training area. The Angel was so excited to practice he didn't see the blush creep upon the Prince's pale face.

All for the better, Marth thought.

* * *

And that's that. So, leave a happy review. And...be on your merry way! Have a good one! ZGDog out! 


	3. Chapter 3

ZeroGravityDog here. Sorry it took so long to update. School was sucking my soul, time and brainpower!!!!! So this chapter is lame, according to me. Yeah. Disappointing. Regardless of what **I** think, I wanna know what you guys think! Read and review!!

Warning: Still yaoi. checks Yup. Still yaoi.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anyone? Nope. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

The training room was nothing more than a high school gym. Except this one had blunt objects that were out in the open and you could hit people with, without getting in trouble. Oh the fun! On opposite ends of the room were 'stair-seats', as Ness had called them. And it was true, just like stairs. Except with gaps in between them...and no carpeting...and very, very uncomfortable to sit on...

There were also a few large punching bags and training poles. You know, the kind with random poles sticking out in an attempt to represent arms/legs. Er...anyway and finally there was a large padded area in the middle, covered in some blue leather like material. Also there were a few boundaries painted upon it, in case they felt like going for a smaller arena and not use the whole padded space.

Marth frowned, as he follow Pit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, that meant he could just focus all his attention upon fighting, perfecting his techniques. And **not** on Pit...or the way he moved so fluidly...or the way his eyes lit up whenever he was fighting...nor how cute he was after the battle with a slight flush on his face and cloudy blue eyes...nope. Marth wouldn't concentrate on any of that at all.

He hoped...

"What are the rules?" Pit asked, as he continued to drag the Prince around.

"Rules?" He replied dumbly. Marth quickly shook his head giving a slight smile, "Oh yes. How about using the whole area?"

The Angel stopped in the middle of the padded floor, thinking. Either he was oblivious or liked to tease Marth, but Pit hadn't let go of the other's hand. "Sounds good." He flashed a smile before heading towards a rack. Nestled in the structure were replicas of the Smashers' weapons. They were constructed of some strong material and wrapped with soft bandages. This way the fighters could beat each other senseless without having repercussions. Not unless they swung too hard. Then...you were on your own...

Marth hefted one that was a replica of his own sword, Falchion. Pit also grabbed his duplicate, finally letting go of the Prince's wrist, before heading into the center of the arena. Marth paused, viewing the Angel for a second, and then joined him. They circled a bit, weapons drawn, eyes locked on each other. They began with simple taps against each other's weapon. Testing, even though they were treading on familiar ground. Marth and Pit had trained with each other before, four times. However, if the Prince of Altea learned from previous battles, it was that no matter how often you trained with someone, they could surprise you, even if you knew all of their attacks.

After one more tap against each other, Marth attacked. He slid his weapon down the length of the other, moving his body with it, before letting it slide off in an attempt to hit Pit's side. Luckily, the Angel had his other sword up and ready to deflect the attack. With his backside open, the Prince gave himself an extra burst of speed to avoid the twin blade that slashed at him.

Pit missed. His second blade hit air. The Angel twisted around, to face his opponent, Marth doing the same. The replica Falchion wavered slightly in the air, and then in a blur of brown and blue, the Prince charged again. Pit crossed both blades allowing the wooden sword to settle itself between them. Another test of strength ensued, but the Angel unleashed his wings, sending a gust of wind against Marth. The blue haired swordsman backed off, a hand raising in front of his eyes. A solid object connected with his stomach, and he staggered off to the side. Pit followed, a sword coming down on the Prince.

Marth timed the attack, and side-stepped, allowing it to harmlessly pass by. This let the Angel's back open, which the swordsman took advantage of. Pit hit the floor, with a solid _thump_, and he quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the second swing. The replica Falchion slammed into the ground, but was pulled up, as Marth followed Pit. The Angel turned around, pulling his replica twin blades up.

Their weapons clashed together and momentarily they struggled against each other for dominance. Pit finally pushed himself backwards after realizing that he was losing the competition of strength. Marth, without a second thought, dashed after his opponent. As he got closer, the replica of his sword swung out, aiming towards the stomach. It was met with one of Pit's swords, while its twin targeted the man's shoulder. The Prince had already formed a plan on how to handle this, but was unsure if he should reveal it or wait until they battled. **If** they battled that is. His moment in of indecision cost him a sore bruise on the pale flesh, as he skidded off to the side.

The Alteaian jumped up, landing ohs his feet. Blue eyes fell on an empty arena. Then he looked up. Pit floated in the air, then dive-bombed him. Marth readied himself, bracing his legs and pulling up the replica of Falchion.

Truth be told, Marth was completely clueless as to what he was exacting going to do. What do you do when someone is dive-bombing you??? Well, the two never got to find out what would happened. Just as Pit was closing in a voice rang out. Loudly.

"HEY! THAT'S SO COOL!!!"

"Huh?" Pit gasped, and looked towards the doorway, where the voice came from. Unfortunately, the Angel forgot he was on a collision course with the Prince of Altea.

"PIT!"

"Wha?" he asked again, before realizing the problem. "AHHHH!!" A bit too late.

They collided to the floor. Luckily, Marth had seen this and acted on instinct. He had caught the Angel in his arms, and let gravity and momentum take over. They slid across the padded floor briefly before halting. As soon as they stopped, he let out a breath he had been holding and cracked open a blue eye. The Prince swallowed, lightly, noticing how suggestive their position was. His arms were wrapped around Pit's waist, with his legs on either side of the petite body. Pit's own arms were clinging to his tunic, his legs brushing against the other's calf.

Marth blushed deeply out of the close contact and embarrassment. He noticed Pit had also turned crimson, but concluded it was because he had forgotten about the battle and appeared to be a fool. Embarrassment also. But different than his.

A group ran over. A boy in dark pants, with a red button shirt was the first over. "Hey! I'm sorry about that!" He offered a hand encased in a red glove, matching his shirt. Pit smiled, and took it. The Angel gave the new comer a once over. Red boots, the same color as the guy's shirt and gloves, covered his feet. White strips of cloth, acting like suspenders, laid on top of the shirt decorated with white buttons. As he slightly turned around, Pit saw white strips of cloth dangling from the collar of the shirt. He also saw twin blades, one of each hip. Chestnut hair stood up at a slight angle, matching eyes.

Another offered his hand to Marth. Dressed in a dark aqua tunic, along with dark green pants. Brown leather boots covered his feet, and had minimal decoration. Leather gloves, with a belt around his waist, and there was a long green scarf tied around his neck. The material fell across his right shoulder, making it look more like a half cape than anything else. The Prince smiled in thanks, and grabbed it, "It's alright." he offered to the red clothed boy. He glanced back at his aid, noting the raven hair and dark eyes.

"Ehehe..." the boy in red laughed, bashfully. A hand went to rub the back of his neck. "I just go really excited. By the way, I'm Lloyd!" he stuck out a hand, which the Prince took. They shared a shake, before turning to the other two.

"Felix," the one who had helped Marth up, replied.

"Kalas." The third introduced himself. He had short blue hair, slightly brighter than the Prince's. A slim headband was nestled into the strands, but virtually was not required. He had a cream colored cloak, covering his shoulders. Underneath it was a leather chest armor, with a sky blue, stripped shirt. Along his arms were cloth that covered most of his arm, with elbow pads. One could see gloves that matched his shirt hidden beneath the cloth armlets. Ragged blue pants covered all the way to the knees, where leather padding covered the bare joints. There was some cloth underneath the leather, to keep it from cutting into his skin. He had a pair of shoes, that were a cross between sandals and regular shoes but nonetheless fulfilled their need.

After the Angel and the Prince introduced themselves, the five began talking. Pit and Marth discovered that Lloyd was only seventeen and had saved two worlds, although they were technically two to begin with. He was a bit on the slow side, when it came to intelligence, which the reason was discovered quickly. Lloyd often fell asleep in class. He was also quick to act, and think later. But he had a good heart, and a strong sense of justice.

Kalas had strong confidence within himself. A bit on the smug side, at times, he was nineteen. He showed off his two wings, and tried to explain the concept of Wings of the Heart, and something know as a Spirit. While Marth had a hard time grasping it, Pit seemed to understand completely. He even conversed with Kalas about flying.

While he was preoccupied, Marth talked slightly with Felix. He was more on the silent side, with an air of responsibility. He had been thought dead for four years by his family and friends, and then labeled a traitor by his village, when in reality, he was saving the world from an impending doom. Typical. While, silent the raven haired swordsman gave off an air of comfort. The kind where you know you didn't have to talk.

Lloyd had immersed himself within the conversation of flying, showing off his transparent, blue wings. So it left Marth and Felix together. The two had migrated over towards the bleachers, and sat down, watching as the three began showing each other tricks of the air. Lloyd jumped first, sending his body up. He did a mid-air flip, and landed on the ceiling which he pushed off of. He then swung around, doing a backwards flip, and landed on the side, pushed off, landed on the other side, and somersaulted to the ground. Pit clapped, but Kalas gave a mocking yawn. The red garbed swordsman gave a teasing punch to the other's arm.

Kalas decided it was his turn, and ran towards the wall. Using it, he ran up, throwing his wings out. He back flipped into the air. He pulled a long sword and a small dagger and proceeded to do a series of swords slashes in the air, showing off his speed and reaction. The Prince gave a smile, he was no where near as quick as Pit. After a few more slashes, Kalas returned to the ground. Lloyd smiled, and Pit nodded approval. It was then that the smallest of the three took to the air. Marth watched the Angel as he flew straight into the air and began a complex series of flips, twists, and somersaults with in the air. He sent the rings of light around his arm into the air, creating a test of movement and dodgeing as the rings 'attacked' him. Pit avoided them with both grace and style. Marth was transfixed, by the sight. He even gasped at how close one of the speeding rings came to hitting Pit. After that, he realized how foolish he probably looked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Felix. But the raven haired swordsman wasn't watching Pit, but was watching him. The Prince of Altea blushed. It felt as if Felix knew what he was thinking. Marth returned to Pit, just as he handed arm extended. The golden rings flew in the air before landing in its home. Lloyd and Kalas gave a bit of applause after Pit landed.

"Excuse me." Marth said to his silent companion, and headed towards the bottom. He smiled at the three, "That was amazing."

"Ahh...thanks." Lloyd replied.

"Got that right!" Kalas gave a thumb's up.

Pit smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."

"I'm going to head out. Are you coming Pit?"

"Sure." The two returned their replica swords to the rack, and headed out. They said their good byes, before sliding outside. Pit waved at their new friends and then ran to catch up with the Prince. The two headed straight fo the garden, and into their hidden away spot. It was secluded, the area surrounded by large bushes with flowers budding. A few trees were planted as well, and that was where the two settled themselves. The Prince removed his sword and set it beside himself, and adjusted his cape before resting his back on the tree trunk.

A heavy sigh escaped Marth's lips, his muscles relaxing. Ocean eyes fluttered closed, a hand slipping on top of his waist, to entwine with his other. A nap sounded nice to him after training. He was slowly slipping out of consciousness, when he felt something fall against his shoulder.

A single ocean eye cracked open to see the Angel asleep, his head resting upon Marth's shoulder. The Prince quickly woke up, a small blush across his face. It only grew, as Pit nuzzled the shoulder, a hand slipping gripping the cape. Marth swallowed, and took a deep breath to steady his heart and nerves. He had to take quite a few, before he felt comfortable, and slowly fell back asleep. This time, a smile was gracing his lips.

* * *

Yup. Total lackage of talking. My apologies for those who now have eye strain from reading those long descriptions. Hoped you still liked it.

Review!

ZGD out! runs to start next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

ZeroGDog here! Waz up my readers? So, here's the fourth chappie, hope you all enjoy. I'm pretty happy with it. Not much Marth and Pit interaction, this one has Link and Roy! I'm a bit lacking on those two, I believe. So who's discovered their secret?!?!? Who?! WHO!? WHO!!!!

Hahaha...I know! I should. I wrote it. Hehehe...I tease, I tease.

FYI: It was brought to my attention that Alteaian, may not be the proper way to address what Marth is. Ya know, how Link is a Hylian? Kinda like that. If anyone knows the proper way then tell me in a review. Otherwise, I'll just keep using it.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything. Nada...

* * *

Chapter 4 

Link watched as Roy carefully pulled his dark undershirt over. A bit of a frown crossed his face, seeing his lover's chest suddenly covered by the mahogany material. The blue tunic then followed, as Roy turned around to see his lover's frown.

"Aww...is someone grumpy?" Roy teased, as he buckled his belt. He smiled, knowing full well that Link enjoyed the sight of his bare skin. He cackled mentally, oh the power! The Dragon General leaned over and pecked the elf on the lips.

"Tease..." Link accused, as Roy pulled away looking for his boots. Today was a big day for all of the Smashers, but most importantly for Yoshi and Roy. The two had been randomly chosen for the opening battle. The red haired swordsman, stuffed one foot into his boot, and then the other. The Hylian sighed, before grabbing his tunic as well and slipping it on.

"Where's my cape?"

"Over by the desk." was the reply. Roy quickly found it, and tossed it next to his love. He still needed to strap his armor on.

"Nervous?" Link asked, as he watched Roy fiddle with his breastplate.

"No." was the curt reply. The Hero of Time just chuckled and swatted his lover's hands away. The Dragon General let him take over, and ran a hand through his rusty hair. "Maybe a little."

Link pulled the leather into place, before using the metal buckle to keep it still. "It's natural. I remember when I had my first fight."

"But, it's not my first fight!" Roy challenged, walking away from his lover, and grabbing his metal headband.

"Yes. It is. It is for the new tournament. And there are a lot more fighters this year." He handed Roy his gloves. "Don't worry. Your instincts will kick in, and it will be like last year."

He sighed. "Yeah. You're right." Slipping on the gloves, the Dragon General wrapped his cape around his shoulders. Once finished, he stopped and gave another sigh. Link walked over, and encircled his arms around the smaller's waist. "Confidence, love." Roy leaned back, placing his hands on top of his lovers. The two remained in each other's embrace.

"What's up with Marth?" Roy asked.

"Hmmmm?" Link replied. Looking up from his lover's nest of red hair. "Marth?"

"Yeah."

The Hero of Time, pondered on it. The Prince had seemed a bit out of it for a while. While, not having as much time with him as Roy, Link could see that Marth certainly had something on his mind.

"I was trying to talk to him yesterday, but..didn't get much out of him." Roy stated. "And Marth won't say anything and do the whole angst and, and...Marth stuff."

Link smiled at his love, he adored how concern Roy was regarding his friends. "I can talk to him."

"Would you!?" the red haired swordsman shouted, rounding on his elfin lover.

"Yes. I will."

"You're the best!!" Roy kissed him soundly on the lips.

The elf grinned widely. "I know. Now let's get going. We don't want you to be late for your first match!"

* * *

The design of the fighting arena was simple. But unlike before where the matches were taped, this was live. Similar to a coliseum, the stage was centered in the middle with row after row of seats that looked down upon the fighters. On opposite sides sat two gigantic screens that would show the match for those who were too far up to see. Binoculars were also provided. People chatted widely, about the match coming up, whether a favorite would make it, if the new fighters were any good, etc, etc... 

As soon as the light faded, Roy quickly scanned the crowd. There! Link, Marth, Samus, Zelda, and Pit, where sitting in the section, dedicated to the Smashers. After he and Link had left their room, they quickly ran to the transportation room. Link quickly had given the smaller a kiss good luck, after making sure no one was around to see it and went to go off to his own area.

The Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who wasn't really a lot of help, created a seated area just for the Smashers to enjoy. It was defiantly higher class than the regular seats that the viewers used. Where they just had stadium seats, the Smashers enjoyed cushioned chairs and even tables to dine at. Apparently, some of the fights would take place during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In an effort to reduce complaining, and hungry, Master Hand gave them the best magic could offer. Which was basically unlimited. Link saw Marth and Pit sitting at one table with a young boy with spiky brown hair. At another table was Zelda and Samus, along with Luigi and surprisingly Wolf O'Donnell.

The Hylian made his way towards Marth , and quickly sat down.

"Hey Link!" The Angel greeted.

"Link." The Prince nodded.

"Hey, Pit. Marth." His blue orbs fell upon the other boy.

"Hi!" he smiled, very cheerfully. "My name's Sora!" And he extended a hand. The two shook, and then Pit resumed his conversation with the boy.

"Marth..." Link began, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. He had promised Roy he would attempt to talk to him, so he was.

"Yes Link?"

"I..." How to begin? "Are you alright?"

The blue haired swordsman eyed the other. "...yes...I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Er...no real reason. But if there's anything you wanna talk about. I'm here." The hero answered.

"Oh..." Marth replied. And cast a quick glance towards his secret crush. Luckily, Pit was occupied by the Keyblade Weider, and didn't pick up on his uneasiness. However, Link saw the glance he sent the Angel.

So that' it, Link noted. Now he had an answer for Roy.

"Thank you." Marth smiled at him, which was returned. Then the two turned their attention to the match.

The match had already started, and the two were a bit annoyed, but regardless watched as Roy sent Yoshi flying into the air with a well placed Blazer.

Roy landed on his feet, only to see the green dinosaur curl up. He may have found it funny, seeing a smoking lizard in a ball, if it weren't for the fact that a shell formed around him. It smashed to the ground, but there were no cracks or scratches upon it. The egg then proceeded to dash across the stadium. The two were situated on the Final Destination the flattest of them all, one of Roy's favorites too.

The egg missile rolled towards him at a rocket speed. He rolled out of the way, just as it zipped by him leaving a trail of dust. After failing from crashing into his opponent, Yoshi freed himself and twisted around. Roy leapt into the air, about to bring his sword down, when the green lizard whipped out his tongue.

"Oh Goddess!" was all he got out before the slimy muscle grabbed him and yanked the swordsman into his mouth.

Yoshi proceeded to throw the Dragon General into the ground, and slammed his tail into the boy's side. Roy flew to the side, his vision flashing. "Owww...stupid ground. Why do you have to be so hard..." he murmured to himself, picking his bruised body up. He flicked his hands around, sending slim and goo from Yoshi's mouth around the stadium floor. "Gross..."

The audience seemed to agree as a chorus of "Eeeeeeewwwwwwwwww..." followed his action.

He shot up, and saw the green dinosaur dash towards him. Quickly Roy swung his sword horizontal, just as Yoshi got close. The reptile backed away, as the swordsman swung again, just barely missing his chest. On the third attack, Roy twisted around, moving his body into a standing position and swept the Sword of Seals in a diagonal arch only to stop with its tip pointing at the ground.

However, Roy had been practicing a new technique, and instead of following up with a forth sword swipe, he had buried the tip of his blade into the ground. "Flare Serpent." A ribbon of fire emerged from the tip of the blade only to dive back into the ground. It began to slither across the stadium floor, leaving a trail of black and smoke behind him. Its target? A green reptile.

Yoshi, not expecting the new move, remained still in both awe and surprise and was engulfed by the serpent shaped flames. There was an almost hissing noise as the flames rose up, and many of the viewers would swear they saw a mouth engulf Yoshi. The flames dissipated rapidly after hitting its target, leaving the dinosaur in the air, yet again in smoke. As Roy moved underneath him, Yoshi quickly did a Ground Pound.

While he missed smashing the Dragon General, the small stars that shot out from the ground on either side of him didn't. Temporarily knocked back, Yoshi tried his Egg Roll move again. Reflexes kicked in, as Roy caught himself doing a backwards walkover. He straightened up, a smile of congratulations to himself, when he saw a speeding egg heading towards him.

The hand around the hilt of the Sword of Seals twisted around, holding it in reverse; the blade parallel to his arm. His stance shifted to a slight crouch, the sword tilted down, as his left hand snuck underneath his right arm, palm facing Yoshi. Roy smiled. Ahhhh...the Counter Stance. Just a brilliant way to combine magic and steel. Surrounded by the egg shell, the dinosaur had no way of knowing what was in store for him, until he was sent flying in flames.

"Don't I get burned enough?" Yoshi asked himself as he flew. He descended, a leg whipping out to knock aside Roy's blade who had jumped up to attack him. Unguarded, the green reptile continued his spin, his tail sending the swordsman off to the side. The two landed, one gracefully, the other not so much. Betcha can't guess which one was which...

The matched continued with more attacks and dodges. Link and Marth would comment on their moves, most notable was Roy's newest one. Pit and Sora shared their awe and nervousness of having to fight one of them. It appeared that Wolf was also taking notes on the two, Zelda had slipped of to the lady's room leaving Samus and Luigi to place bets on who would win. Luigi took Roy, while the Bounty Huntress took Yoshi.

Roy kicked the green dinosaur away, and quickly brought his blade down upon the dazed Yoshi, to end the match (Luigi won thirty bucks). The green reptile flew into the air, towards the audience, but a dark portal opened up, a few feet from the seats, to the surprise (and dismay) of the viewers. Another added touch the Master Hand thought was needed. The portal sent the fighter straight to Doctor Mario. While still invited to participate, he had chosen to remain true to his profession. Regardless of the magic boundaries set (i.e. no killing, no blood spilt, yada, yada, yada...) There was still a chance for an attack to break bones and other such things. No need to fear! Good ol' Doctor Mario is here!

As soon as he was teleported back and had taken a step outside of the room, he was tackled by Pit. "You were amazing Roy!" he congratulated, pulling back.

Marth also walked forward, "Yes Roy. You were." He smiled lightly at his friend. "When did you learn that move?"

The red haired swordsman just stuck out his tongue. "Like you don't have a few up your sleeve!"

"True, true..." The Prince laughed. Samus gave a rough congratulations, before leaving. Luigi was next and explained why the armored fighter was irritated. The younger plumber chuckled, "Good job out there Roy. Hope we meet later." Once he was gone, Marth turned to Roy.

"Link's out in the garden. You know where." With a fond farewell, the two left. Excited, the Dragon General sprinted down the hallway until he reached the garden.

The garden was huge. It reminded Roy of one of those hedge mazes at times. Flowers from all over the dimensions bloomed, healthily bursting with vibrant colors. Bushes and trees, also from other dimensions were planted around as well, each giving shade and an aura of relaxation that the Smashers needed every once and a while.

The five of them, had actually claimed a special spot just known to them and them alone, when the garden had been created. Later, after Link and himself had become a secret couple, they had claimed yet another spot for the two of them. And that was where the fiery swordsman was headed. Roy, still sprinting tackled his lover. The elf hadn't expected this, and the two fell to the ground, the smaller giggling like mad.

Link laughed along with him, "Hey Roy."

"Hey, yourself." was the reply. The two untangled themselves and stood up, Roy once again throwing his arms around his love.

"You were wonderful." Link smiled. Roy laughed, a blush crossing his face. The elf brought a hand and ran it through the rusty hair, he was cute whenever he blushed. The other hand settled itself upon Roy's waist.

"Thanks..." Roy said, looking down a bit.

So, shy when it comes to compliments, Link thought with fondness. He then leaned down, the hand from Roy's hair tracing the other's face. It rested just beneath the other's chin, and the elf tilted the red haired swordsman's face up. Roy complied, closing his eyes half way, giving a very seductive glance at his lover. Their lips meet, with a slow passion. One kiss was all they got out when, a gasp broke it. As the two snapped their head towards the source, Link's eyes widen as he saw who it was.

"Zelda!"

* * *

OMG!!! It was Zelda! Okay, okay...I'm done pretending to be shocked. I had this pretty much planned out. Actually, I already have ideas as to what's going to happen. First time describin' the fighting. I think I did a good job...hehehe...so proud of my little ol' self! 

So, what's Zelda going to do, now that she knows our two lovely boys' secret? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Yes, I'm so evil! Hahahaha...

(ahem) that was supposed to be evil cackle...don't think it turned out very well.

Enough of my rambling...if you read this, one you're either bored or two, you're entertained by me! I feel so special if it's the latter!

But if you've had enough time to read this, then you should have enough time to leave a review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

ZGDog here. Chapter 5 is up and running! Huzzah for me! Read on in all my writing glory!

Oh! One more thing.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. Got nothing. Wait! (Checks pockets). Awwwww...nothing. But I did find a nickel! Yay for me!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Sum: In which Zelda lies, Roy and Link's relationship is out, and they find out how close their friends really are. Plus Zelda confronts Marth.

When Zelda had stepped out of the restroom, she quickly rushed back to the seating, only to discover it empty. Pouting, the elf princess made her way towards the transportation room, knowing that either Roy or Yoshi were exiting there. She instead found herself colliding with Luigi.

"Oh! Luigi! I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

The plumber shook it off, offering his hand to her. "No, don't worry about it." The elf took it, and once again stood on her feet. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I was looking for whoever won the battle. I want to congratulate him."

"Oooooohhh. I see. It was Roy, but I'm afraid I don't know where he is." The green man replied. She frowned, "Oh...well, thank you..."

Luigi also frowned, how he hated to see any woman sad. He looked at her, before speaking again. "I'm not sure if this will help, but I saw him run off in that direction." He waved a hand off towards his left. She looked up, smiling, "Thanks Luigi." And she ran off. The green clad plumber watched her as she left. Then he gave a light shake of his head before going on his own way.

The elf princess jogged down the hall, at least the best she could in the long dress. Zelda had an idea as to where the Dragon General would be. The garden. She finally reached her destination in seconds, stopping just short of the grassy land.

Her ears perked up, as two voices reached them.

"You were wonderful." It was faint, but she knew it that the voice belonged to Link. Smiling to herself (she had guessed right on their location), Zelda quickly made her way into the garden. Her only clue as to their exact location was Roy's soft 'Thanks'. Eyes glittering, she decided to sneak up on the two. Tenderly she tip toed towards the two, just barely dodging the low hanging branch. But when she found them, it wasn't what she had been expecting. Involuntary she gasped.

"Zelda!"

She gawked at the two, her mind reeling from what she had just witnessed. Link and Roy...were kissing!! One of her own people was gay! A sin! A horror!! The elf princess had been so wrapped up in her shock, she hadn't realized that Link was pleading with her.

"- n't tell anyone!"

"Sure, sure..." she automatically replied, stepping back. Zelda shook her head once, and then dashed away. Wide blue eyes, she ducked into the hallway, leaning against the wall for support, as she racked a hand through her golden locks. A sin! A sin! That's what it was! It didn't help that he was Link! THE Hero of Time!!! He should know better! It just wasn't right! No matter how she looked at it! Roy and Link! Together?!? Blasphemy!

However, Zelda paused in her thoughts upon hearing both Marth and Pit's name.

* * *

"I found out why Marth's been acting strange." Link murmered. After Zelda had left, Roy had voiced worry about her, but his elf lover had reassured him she wouldn't take her word back. 'She had promised.' was his answer. 

"Really?!" the Dragon General looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "What? What is it?"

The Hero of Time smiled. "I believe it has to do with our young Angel."

"Pit?"

He nodded. Roy looked at him, slightly confused. Slowly it dawned on what his lover was implying. "Marth! And Pit!" He smiled. "My goddess! That would be! Awww! I can't describe it!"

"Shhh...love." Link petted the red hair. "We don't know that, yet. We don't even know if Pit...well...swings that way."

* * *

Zelda tuned out the rest of their conversation, mind once again reeling. Marth! Even Marth was gay!? This was unspeakable! And for the three having been hanging around the Angel! "He mustn't be corrupted!" she exclaimed to himself. Already knowing what she needed to do, the elf princess walked down the hallway. "Now...where is Peach?"

* * *

The moment he stepped into the room, Link knew something was off. Still, he began gathering his food, mind pondering on Marth and Pit. Once he sat at the usual table, he noted Zelda wasn't here. Normally, his fellow Hylian was here before all of them, already eating breakfast. However, she wasn't there. His blue eyes wandered around, before spotting her. Once the elf did, Link noticed that something was indeed off. Many of the Smashers were huddled together, speaking quietly. Occasionally, they would look at him, before going into another round of whispering. A hand picked up the fork, ready to dig into his breakfast. However, his elvish ears twitched, picking up what the other fighters were talking about. The fork clattered to the table, leaving a numb, shaking hand. He bowed his head, letting the golden bangs curtain his face. His hands settled in his lap, gripping his tunic tightly as more insults floated to his ears.

It wasn't long before Roy walked into the cafeteria. He greeted Kip, who gave a very nervous 'Hi' and quietly served the food. A bit unsettled by his friend's behavior, the red haired swordsman eyed the koopa once more, before turning around. Roy glanced around, noting many of the Smashers huddled together, whispering. And sending them glares. He noted that Zelda wasn't sitting with them, instead the elf princess had chosen to sit with Ness, Capt. Falcon, and Peach. Curious, he kept glancing at them, as he walked over to their usual table. "Morning Link!" His greeting was followed by snickering, and he was able to catch the word, 'Fag' among the whispering.

"Oh, shit..." His blue eyes scanned the area, meeting with dark glares. Cursing in his mind, the red haired swordsman looked down at his food, before gazing at his lover. "Link..." he called softly. But the elf refused to look up. Roy frowned, and sent his own dark glare at the Smashers. He meet eyes with Zelda. Fury boiled inside of him. She was cause of this. She had promised and broke it. He silently swore to himself never to forgive the Hyrule Princess. It wasn't long before the Bounty Huntress entered the cafeteria. She calmly collected her food, nodding towards Kip. Clad in a gray tank top, and black sports pants, it was clear that she had been out jogging and had just returned.

Samus walked by Zelda and her group, not even bothered by the stares she was receiving. The armored fighter just calmly strolled over to the usual table, and sat down. "Roy...Link..." It was the same greeting they had always received since they formed their group.

The Dragon General, stared at her, with curiosity, and a bit mistrust. But she continued to eat quietly. Eventually, she caught him staring out of the corner of her eye. The space traveler winked. Seeing it, Roy let a slight grin cross his face. Moments passed, the room still filled with murmurs and insults. The door flew open as Pit glided in. The elf princess instantly waved at him.

"Pit!" Zelda called out to him. "Over here!"

"Huh?" The Angel asked, hovering over to her. "Zelda, what's going on? Why are you sitting here and not with Roy, Link, and Samus?"

"Because..." The Princess bit her bottom lip. "Because Pit, they're different."

"Different?"

"Yes. You should stay away from them."

"I don't get it."

"Didn't you hear?" Ness asked, standing on his seat to get a better look at the Angel. He leaned over his tray, hands steadying his upper body. "Roy and Link are gay!"

Pit blinked, "Oh?" Then tilted his head to one side. "What's gay?"

The group stared at him, in shock, but the elf princess recovered quickly. "Gay is when those of the same sex love each other. It's a sin." She smiled, at his innocense, one of the traits that made her fall in love with him. Pit's eyes widened. He remained silent, but his mind was in chaos.

A sin? It was a sin? But Marth hadn't mentioned anything about that! And hadn't the Gods and Goddess say that love was the purist form any human being could reach? Was it sin? Or pure? To love was pure, yet to love the same gender, was sin...

The Angel, swallowed. However, the door opened up, focusing everyone's attention to the two fighters. Felix walked in, Isaac beside him. Silently, they collected their meal. Once done, they observed the area. The two exchanged glances, before joining Roy and Link. The first was glaring at the two, while the latter remained with head down. The two Adepts, they called themselves, had been introduced to the rest of the group, three days ago by Marth and Pit. However, Roy didn't know them well enough, to trust the two.

"And why are you standing with us?" Roy asked, his eyes smoldering.

The dark haired swordsman, calmly looked at him. "Because of my sister."

"She fell in love with another woman." Isaac continued, shoving a bit of eggs to one side of the plate, then back again. "Our home town didn't agree with such a...sexual choice. She was stoned out of our village along with her lover."

The raven haired swordsman licked his dry lips. "We followed her. Isaac and I. I wasn't going to allow my only sibling to be punished and persecuted by any of the other villages."

His friend laid a comforting hand upon his shoulder, "we left the two of them with one of our trusted friends, Picard, while we attended this tournament."

Roy nodded, sympathizing with the two. It was obvious that Felix cared for his sister very much. While Isaac...he wasn't sure but hypothesized Isaac had a crush upon Felix's sister. A brave and mature course of action, the spiky haired swordsman had taken in supporting the woman who didn't love him back. "Thanks."

* * *

Marth stretched on the bed. Having woken up early, he had trained nonstop for three hours before showering, then collapsing for a nap afterwards. Because of this, he slept through breakfast and was now famished. Wrapping his cape around his shoulders, leaving the armor aside, the Prince of Altea left his room, he shared with his crush. 

However, as soon as he exited he collided with Link.

"Link!" he stated. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The Hero of Time didn't bother looking at his friend, "yeah...sure..." And just as quickly as they crashed into each other, Link left. The blue haired swordsman watched, puzzled. He brushed himself of as he stood. Turning around again, he hit yet another person. It turned out to be Roy.

"Roy!"

"Marth!" The red haired swordsman cried.

"I just saw Link." he began, pulling himself up. "He seemed disturbed. Has something happened?"

"Yeah. Something's happened alright." Roy replied kneeling on the ground. "They know."

Marth's eyes widened, a shocked look running across his face. "Who knows!?" He fell to his knees, level with the fire wielder.

"Everyone!" With that, he charged after his lover, leaving a disturbed Prince.

Marth watched him run off, opening the door to their room, then slamming it shut. "But...how?" He picked himself up, for the third time, thinking about grabbing a fruit or something for lunch, then contemplating over this new situation. But he didn't have time as a voice called out to him.

"Marth!"

And it didn't sound incredibly thrilled to see him. Looking to the side, he saw the elf princess marching towards him. "Ah, hello Zelda." The blue haired Prince was glad that he wasn't going to literally run into someone yet again.

"Let's talk." Before he could say something, she had opened the door and practically shoved him in. Marth knew something was wrong, as Zelda was anything but rude, unless it was important. The Hyrule Princess shut the door, and quickly turned to him.

"I know your secret Marth."

The Prince gazed at her, genuinely confused. "Secret?" That was something very unexpected. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you're also gay."

"Pardon me?!" He almost yelled. "How can you make such a claim?"

A dark scowl settled itself upon her face, along with narrowed eyes. "Does it matter? You didn't deny it!"

Marth swallowed, before retorting back, "I didn't confirm it either!"

"It doesn't matter! I know that you are like them!" She yelled. "And if you don't want to go through what Roy and Link are then I suggest that you stay away from Pit!" With that, the elf princess turned on her heel and left. Marth stared at the open door. He needed to talk with Link and Roy. As he briskly walked towards the two's room, he gave a soft pray. "Oh, goddesses...Help us..."

* * *

That's it. By the way, I'll be gone for roughly a week, so there won't be an update for a while. Sorry, my regular readers. 

Anyway, I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter, but I believe the next one will be good. And yes, if you can't tell, Zelda's going to be the bad guy. So those who like Zelda and don't wanna see her being evil and stuff, best to turn away now.

And for those who know Golden Sun, I've posted a story over there. And for those who are curious about it, go ahead and read it. It also has yaoi. It's called 'Four Beds'. So have at it! And you've been warned! Of course, if you're reading this yaoi story, then I don't know why as to you would be offended by GS yaoi story. Eh...whatever.

Leave a review! You know you wanna! And if you read my GS (Golden Sun) story, then leave a review there too! Kay? I'll be back, and get to typing the next chapter. Au revoir!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Took me a while to get this chapter up. My apologizes for the lateness of it all.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it? Oh...wait...you can't see me...Ah well...You know what I mean. Nope. Got nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Young Link wandered the hallway, his young mind wondering what he was going to do about his older self. The truth was out. His older self was gay. So what did that mean about him? He certainly wasn't gay. Young Link was sure of that. Never even thought of a boy _that_ way before. Did this mean he would eventually like guys too? A disgusted look (similar to those looks that boys got when believing girls had cooties) crossed his face, and the elf stuck out his tongue. "Ewww..." Nah...he liked girls. Malon was really cute. Saria too! But not being a Kokori might cause a problem. Besides there was one girl he really wanted to see right now.

All thoughts vanished as he saw his friends. Blue eyes settled upon a certain pink Ice Climber, and a blush dusted his face. "Ness, Popo, Nana!" he called out, waving towards them. Young Link sprinted towards him, only to lose his smile and slow his pace. Ness and Popo both had the sternest looks they could muster for ten year olds, while Nana refused to even meet his eyes. "Guys?"

The two boys snickered, leaving an even more confused elf. "What? Did I do something funny?"

"Neh!" Ness stuck his tongue out. "You're gonna be gay too!"

Young Link frowned, before anger crept inside him. "I am not!"

"You can't deny it." Popo stated, standing somewhat protectively in front of his sister.

The baseball cap wearing boy also nodded. "Yeah. He's you! Just older. He's what you'll become!"

"I will not! I won't be like him!" He shouted.

Ness just offered him a raspberry. Popo wrinkled his nose, "We don't wanna be friends with a gay boy!"

"Better be careful!" Ness joked, looking at the blue Ice Climber. "Or he might try and kiss you!"

Nana finally spoke up, "That's just mean!" Her brother gave her a quick frown, before grabbing her hand and walking away. Ness also followed giving their former friend a glare. "Better not follow us if you know what's good for you..."

The young elf was rather dumbfounded as the three disappeared. Young Link gazed down at his feet, thoughts rushing through his head. But a voice, all too familiar called out to him.

"Mini-me."

Anger boiled in him, as the small boy turned to face his older self. He sounded happy to see me, Young Link thought. His anger had found a focal point. It was all because of _him_, that he was scorned by his friends. And he had lost his chance with the girl he liked. It wasn't fair, he screamed in his head. Why should he pay for something he wasn't going to be!? No one knew what the future holds, so why was he getting insulted for?!

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" the younger boy screamed, "I HATE YOU!!" Quickly, he turned on his heel, tears running down his face as he went to lock himself in his room. Link watched as his younger self disappeared down the hallway, mouth a gap.

* * *

Roy flipped a page from a book, bored evident in his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips, but a smile fell across his face as he heard the door open. Knowing it was Link, he shoot up, eyes instantly glued to the doorway. But he frowned quickly. 

"Link!" the red haired swordsman shouted, seeing a few tears caress his lover's cheek. Quickly, Roy was on his feet, pulling the Hero of Time into a soft embrace. "Talk to me," he whispered. The elf just shook his head, "...Roy.." his words nearly jumbled by his sobs and cracking voice. "He hates me. He hates me! I don't know...I just don't know anymore...so much..."

"Shhhh..." the Dragon General hushed his crying love. "Who hates you?"

"I do."

A flash of understanding flittered across his face. Young Link. Roy gently led Link towards the bed, letting the elf cry himself to a soft sleep. He decided not to even bother asking the Hero of Time about what had happened. Instead, he softly left the sleeping Link, and searched for the smaller version. Once finding him, Roy would get the reason as to why his love was crying. And why Young Link claimed to hate his self. The soft sound of his boots hitting the floor filed his ears, but soon there was a bit of laughter as well. Down near the end of the hallway he was walking, Roy noticed the group that Young Link usually hung out with, and decided that it was the best place to start. While, not wanting to talk with them, Ness was the worst out them all, the red haired swordsman just conjured up his crying love. It motivated him, and he quickly strolled over towards the leaving group. "Hey! Wait up!"

They heard, and stopped, turning around to see who had called them. Ness only snickered, while the two siblings frowned. He quickened his steps, when a flash of pink and blond fell in view. His heart lurched. If it was Zelda, Roy was pretty sure the next time anyone saw her would be in the afterlife. But it wasn't.

It was Princess Peach. She stood between the children and the Dragon General, her blue eyes nervously looking from him, and then away, only to return to him.

"...Peach?" he asked,

She wrung her hands together, and refused to look at him. "Roy..I..." she sighed, the breath full of regret. "I would appreciate it if you would leave the children alone." The Mushroom Kingdom Princess dared to raise her head and look at him.

The weight and meaning her of words sunk in. "Peach...don't..." Roy asked, his blue eyes staring into mirror colored ones. Slowly he shook his head. Peach bit her lip. This was probably the hardest decision to date she has ever made. But Zelda had insisted it was the correct course. The children shouldn't be exposed to such 'unholy' ways, to the 'heathens'. Yet, Peach felt her heart drop upon seeing the red haired swordsman sad and disappointed look.

"I-I...I'm sorry, Roy. I truly am." With that, the Mushroom Kingdom Princess ushered the kids towards the hallway. She cast one more glance towards the swordsman, unspoken words upon her lips before leaving as well.

* * *

By the time his match rolled around, the elf was in slightly better condition. The only evidence of his tears were the red eyes. Roy had escorted Link to the transportation room, with no encounters of the rude and homophobia Smashers. He had given a kiss good luck to Link, figuring why even bother hiding it now? Besides the only one who was in there was Tara, who wasn't even fazed by the gesture. Then he rushed towards the Smashers seating.

* * *

When the light had faded, the two fighters found themselves on the Pokemon Battlefield. But as Link hefted the Master Sword and Hyilian Shield a chill ran down his spine, and his ears twitched at the soft words that were running through the audience. "Oh Din..."

* * *

Roy winced as he took his seat between Felix and Isaac. Samus was training herself for her match later today, and decided to forgo watching Link's battle against Tara. Anyway, he also noted the eerily silent crowd. Did the audience know as well?! 

Unknown to many, Link had a very fragile set of emotions. He tried to maintain a strong persona, with silent looks and short sentences. But inside he was just like a child yearning for appreciation and praise from a father or mother. The Hero of Time liked to hear words of approval from nearly everyone he came in contact with. Still, Roy had been slowly building up the elf's self esteem, so he no longer pined for kind words every second of his life. The Dragon General blamed most of the nearly non-existing respect for himself, on the fact that Link never had anyone to comfort him and praise him. Heroes weren't untouchable beings, they were like everyone else! Well, with some exceptions, but that was besides the point.

The point was, the crowd's silence, and quite whispers were going to plague his elf lover through out the whole fight. And Roy wasn't sure Link could take anymore hatred from the audience. They were getting enough from their fellow Smashers as it was...

"Come on Link!!" he shouted, not even caring any more. His only thoughts were about his love.

Felix wasn't watching as the two fighters rushed each other. The older Adept was examining the crowd. While not violently against Link, there were scowls across many faces. But there were also confused and small flickers of commiserating looks sent towards the elf as he landed a hit on the card wielder. The crowd was just as uncertain how to act, as some of the Smashers. However, it appeared that there were few sympathizers within the crowd. Felix shook his head and watched as a stamped of elephants ran by, just barely missing the elf.

* * *

Tara was not new to fighting. She tossed out a card, releasing the soul of a man eater plant upon her opponent. She had dirty blond hair yanked in a short ponytail tied with a red cloth. Blue colored shorts and a cropped tank top, matched her eyes perfectly. Ankle boots of soft leather covered her feet. A long red ribbon was wrapped around her right arm, tying in with her red shawl that hung on her shoulders. A large stone was attached to the shawl, glowing a rich red. A runestone, was what her people called it. It was blessed with mystical power, and allowed its wielder to summon the soul of beings captured with in special cards. 

Link rolled away, from the raven that swooped down, it's claws out. He raised his shield, just as another one dived down, its nails racking across the metal barrier, making not only its wielder cringe, but the audience as well. But for the elf, his mind was only half concentrating upon the match.

Eyes. He felt eyes burning into him. The weight of their gaze pressing him down, wearing him out. Phrases kept running through his head.

Tara saw hurt, clear as day in those blue eyes. But not from any attack she had sent him. No, it was from the stares he was receiving from the audience and the Smashers. She had remained off to the side, observing the way the it unfurled. So far, she wasn't pleased with the course.

"Hiya!" A card was thrown at her feet, the soul of a lycanthrope released, thanks to the Runestone attached to her red shawl. The huge beast charged forward, claws swinging out, hitting Link soundly on the side. He skidded across the floor, before rolling to his knees.

The two froze, though, when a single voice shouted out.

"Boooo!"

It was only one. No one else said anything. But who ever it was continued. "Boooo! Knock the gay out!!!"

Link tensed. More insults flew across the otherwise silent match. The voice saying every abusive word he or she could come up with. It was then that the blond female noticed the small tears falling from the elf's face. Tara looked down upon the broken fighter. A card clutched in her hand, the soul of the lizard warrior ready to be released. A few more voices had joined the first, demanding she send Link out of the arena, just because he was a homosexual.

Her intense blue eyes narrowed, hearing commands and shouts at her to end the career of the hero before her. Tara walked towards the crying elf, the card being pocketed with the rest of her deck. Without a second thought, she enveloped the sobbing elf in her arms, ending the match. Shocked silence filled the air, as seconds ticked by. Still silent, the two were teleported in a brilliant column of light, leaving a surprised audience, an empty stage, and one very pissed off general.

As soon as the light faded, Roy was stomping towards the transportation room, smoke rising from where his feet had fallen, much to the surprise of the other Smashers. And for once, not a single word was uttered as he exited the seating. In fact, the not-speaking moment lasted until late that night, when everyone began reviewing the recent matches. It seemed that there was an indecision on who would be call victorious. It was to be announced later that day.

Tara would be claimed winner. And Roy could've cared less.

* * *

Marth, had talked with Roy and Link, discovering that it was indeed Zelda who had promised not to tell a soul, but went back on her world. Angry and disappointed at a fellow ruler, the Prince relentlessly stood by his two friends. They were worried about him, but the Prince insisted it was alright. Not wanting to burden his friends anymore than they already were, Marth kept his talk with Zelda silent, and her threat. Instead he opt for avoiding the Angel. 

Luckily, he only had to put half the effort in dodging Pit, as the elf princess made sure to keep an eye, or an arm, on the Smasher. She would escort him to bed, hiding her ways with the ruse he was escorting _her_ to bed, and she would meet him for breakfast outside of the room Marth and Pit shared. Oh yes...that made it difficult. Sharing a room with the Angel was problematic for him. Marth took to sleeping in and staying out later at night to avoid any confrontation with the new Smasher. This had worked, for the first three days, but Marth found the time schedule a bit weary upon his body, and quickly returned to his normal one. Instead the Prince of Altea had shortened his conversations with the Angel, in fear that the elf princess was watching and waiting.

Marth was certain that Pit didn't care Link and Roy were gay, and he had taken well to the information. But, the blue haired swordsman was so fearful of what the Angel would think, if he discovered that Marth loved him. The fear of rejection clouded his mind so much, the Prince over looked the simple thought even though Pit may not (maybe ever) feel the same way, the Angel may accept him anyway. Still, Marth avoided the smaller Smasher with such ferocity, Zelda may have not even kept a tab upon the Angel.

He had tried the garden, or the extended garden. The extended garden, as slightly impressive as the name appears, was merely a big hedge maze. But had discarded the idea, immediately, knowing that Pit could easily fly above the walls and spot him hiding. So Marth had opted for the library. Like most libraries it had rows and rows of books, and a few areas for sitting. The Prince found the darkest, most unvisited area possible to hide.

He spent most of his time, skimming the books that lined the wooden shelves. Writers from all dimensions filled the library with their thoughts, their world's history, and other books. Marth almost was glad to spend his time in the depths of the room, surrounded by the ancient works of art and musty smell. The library at his kingdom was next to nothing compared to this wide collection. The Prince sat in a oversized chair, a book in one hand while he rested his chin upon the other. Blue eyes scanned the poetry book from Mario and Luigi's modern world, his mind examining the author's words and hidden meanings. Marth was so intent upon the book, he failed to notice another's presence until...

"Marth!"

He nearly jumped from his seat, and saw Pit hovering an inch from the ground, his clear blue eyes staring at him. Marth, seeing confusion and sadness with in the orbs, bit the bottom of his lip before replying. "Pit...Hello."

The tips of Pit's mouth twitched down, "Marth...can I ask you something?"

A few thoughts ran through the blue haired swordsman, before he finally decided, "Of course."

The dual swordsman, continued to hold his light frown. Marth's aura was reeking with nervousness, and he looked as if he would jump at any moment. "Did I-"

But he never finished, as another voice called out. "Pit!!" The Angel twisted his head around, to see Zelda dash around the corner. With his eyes now on the elf princess, he didn't see Marth cringe, softly closing the book. "There you are." She smiled sweetly at the hovering Smasher. "I was looking for you." Then she turned to the swordsman in the chair. "Oh. Hello Marth."

The Prince of Altea gave a smile back, a very weak one. "Hello Zelda." The words had barely fallen from his lips, before the Hyrule Princess turned towards the Angel. "I was hoping you and I could train."

"Oh..." he glanced towards Marth. "But-"

Marth quickly got up, noting the glare he was receiving from the female. "It's alright. Go ahead."

Pit wondered why the aura's around the two were suddenly very tense. Marth's original nervousness suddenly bolted to a high level, while Zelda's steamed of unknown anger. But its reason was mysterious for the Angel. He looked back at Marth, "Can we talk later?"

"Perhaps." he replied. The Prince tried to avoid making a promise he knew he wouldn't keep. And he left. Pit watched as the royal blue cape disappeared around the bookcase. Once out of the library, Marth sprinted down the hallway, running towards the transportation room. It was empty, and he quickly punched in a code that would send him to the Battlefield. All he saw for ten seconds was a bright light, before five fighting wireframes and a familiar dark light.

He needed to occupy himself, to keep his mind from Pit and Zelda. From the unfairness of it all. From the harsh treatment towards his two best friends. From everything. So he focused his mind upon fighting. Planning his movements ahead to keep from being knocked out. But, even with all of his effort, Marth's mind still lingered upon the sad blue eyes, and his heart twisted with pain. As he knocked back a wireframe, tears slipped down his cheeks, and the Prince rapidly blinked them away.

And still they fell down his face.

* * *

Eh...some parts weren't good. I rushed some of them. I guess this chapter was alright. Don't worry...Link will be alright. Stay tuned for more chapters! And leave a review!! ZGDog out! 


	7. Chapter 7

1Booya! Chapter 7 is up! Don't have much to say. Just go ahead and read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Zero. That's what I got. Just an imagination.

* * *

Chapter 7

Roy slowly untangled himself from Link. The elf had cried himself to sleep that night for the second time in a row. The red haired swordsman clipped on his armor and sword. After making sure that Link was still asleep he crept out, intending to retrieve breakfast for his love. Ever since his battle with Tara, the Hero of Time refused to set one foot from outside their room. Luckily, there was a bathroom built in (one less need to worry about). But food was food. And it was needed. He walked down the hallway, his mind still entangled with tranquility from sleep. The Dragon General made a few mental notes of what to pick up for breakfast; an apple, bagel with some cream cheese, milk, maybe an omelet for himself with some yogurt and orange juice.

His calm mood vanished as he stepped into the cafeteria. Only a few of the Smashers were dining at this time. Fox and Falco sat with Luigi and Shadow. The three were eating silently, though the green plumber would occasionally speak. His blue eyes skimmed over the room, noting Marth and Isaac sitting together. Sora was sitting with Wolf and Mewtwo. A very strange combination, but the chestnut haired boy had some how wormed his way into the good side of the two fighters.

Zelda was no where to be seen.

It was in her best interest that the elf princess wasn't there. The red haired swordsman was positive if he saw her face within the room, he wasn't going to hold anything back. Roy sneered, seeing Capt. Falcon, Ganandorf, Ness, and Yoshi sat. And their topic of discussion, of course, was Link's last battle. Roy felt a nerve twitch, as he listened to their not-so-quite conversation. The only one who wasn't participating in it was Yoshi. The dinosaur sat with a discomforting look upon his face.

"I knew there was something up with him. No sane man would wear a dress." Falcon chuckled, the Gerudo King laughing with him. "I had a feeling he felt something for me at the first tournament! Knew then that something was up."

"Kid has been a thorn in my side since I can remember." The desert king ridiculed.

The racer leaned back in his chair, "The fag couldn't-"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Roy's hand flew to his sword. "Enough..." he whispered. "I've had enough!" Red appeared at the edge of his vision, his blood was boiling, and his element reacted accordingly. The Sword of Seals slipped from its sheath and to the amazement of all, fire embraced the blade. The Dragon General rushed forward, his eyes blazing as bright as the flames dancing around the metal weapon.

He didn't notice the fire that appeared upon one fighter's tray, as his focus was upon Capt. Falcon only. The red haired swordsman could've sworn his name was called yet, didn't even glance from his target. Roy raised the Sword of Seals, flames licking the metal blade and brought it down. But he stopped as a flash of blue entered his vision. The flaming sword halted inches from the Prince of Altea's head. "Step aside, Marth!"

* * *

When Isaac leapt from his seat (his food spontaneously lit on fire) Marth tensed. Quickly he pounced from his own seat to cut off Roy. "ROY! Stop!" His boots skidded across the tile floor, and he _just_ halted between the enraged Dragon General and his prey. "You can't do this!"

If it hadn't been for his quick reactions, Roy would've chopped and seared the blue haired swordsman. "Step aside, Marth!" The red haired swordsman literally hissed the words out. His element feed off his rage. Fire shot from his feet, swirling around him in a spiral shape. Many took a step back except for Marth.

"Marth!" Isaac cried out. Worried for his friend, the Adept took a step forward, but the heat kept him from getting close.

There was a huge _hiss_, as steam drifted between Marth and the burning sword. A wall of water sat between the man and the blade, protecting the Prince.

"You can't." He repeated, staring at the Dragon General. The spiral of fire settled slightly and hugged closer to its master. Marth took it as an indication that the Dragon General had regained some control over his temper. As a precaution, the water shield remained firmly in place. The Prince was determined to keep it until the fire wielder dropped his.

"And. Why. Not." Roy spat each word out. His blue eyes were smoldering beneath the red bangs, fire was slowly twisting around the Sword of Seals. Falcon eyed the metal blade, swallowing nervously.

"If you swing that sword, you will be violating the restrictions Master Hand has set. You may kill him."

"SO!? He deserves it! Everyone of them!"

Marth ignored the red haired swordsman's cry. "And if you do so, you will be sent back home, leaving Link alone." He reasoned. It was a low blow, using his love for the Hero of Time against him and yet it was probably the only thing that would get through his fog of rage. "You can't leave him. Not now. Not ever. You promised."

Flaming blue eyes danced as he stared at his friend. The Dragon General gave a cry of anguish and hatred. The Sword of Seals slammed into its sheath, and Roy dashed out of the cafeteria. Smoke rose from the floor and fire continued to flicker around him. Marth sighed and lowered his own water shield.

"Thanks, I-." Falcon started, but immediately swallowed the rest of the words as Marth favored him with a glare.

"I didn't do it for you. Any of you." The Smash group sat in stunned silence. For some, they felt a small wave of guilt. Luigi observed everyone before asking, "How bad would've it been?"

The Prince glanced over towards him. He paused. "...I believe he's had enough time."

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked.

"The only place he can go and cause destruction without getting disqualified or sent home." He began walking out from the cafeteria. Slowly, the Smashers followed. One or two whispered, wondering where they would go. A few pointed out the burnt marks on the floor, distinctly in the shape of a shoe. The trail led them to the transportation room. Marth made a bee line towards the keyboard. His hands flew across the keys. The screens that hung around the room, flickered to life. Stages they knew by heart flashed across the screen before settling upon one.

The Smash crowd had gathered around the screen. Scorch marks littered the floor, a few flames still decorated the ground. Battlefield was covered in a thin layer of ashes. The yellow and purple lights glowed dimly, and along with the red glow from the heated pieces of metal there was an eerie look to the arena. Where the right platform should've been there was nothing, but underneath it was a black and crimson mound. It was _almost_ recognizable as the missing part. The top platform had a crescent shape on one end. A melting piece of metal slowly dripped down from the edge.

"Whoooooooooaaaaa..." Falco gasped. The other's just nodded in agreement.

"Guess the name's not just for show..." Ness whispered.

"He has the name 'Dragon General' for a reason." Marth replied. The Prince of Altea assessed the damage. "I don't think Master Hand will be thrilled."

Luigi walked over, getting a closer look. "I would say not." And they fell silent, gawking at the destroyed Battlefield.

* * *

As they all filed out from the room, all talking about what they had just witnessed, the Prince of Altea made his way towards his room, his thoughts drifting towards a nice shower and a nap to help replenish his energy. Calling up the wall of water had taken more from him than Marth expected. While impressed at Roy's magic ability, he was also sorely cursing it. His steps faltered as he heard a familiar voice dance in the hallway. The blue haired swordsman turned around to see Pit, along with an elf princess in his wake.

The dual swordsman hovered along the ground, his toes just brushing the floor. He held an uncertain smile on his face. Pit was upset. The Prince of Altea had been virtually running away him. A lot too. This not only confused the Angel, but caused him to worry about their friendship. Had he done something to cause Marth to avoid him? Was the blue haired swordsman sick of him? Or perhaps it was the fact he was around Zelda so much?

Pit wasn't entirely sure, but assumed Roy and Link's recent behavior had to do with the elf princess. Roy radiated anger, while Link was surrounded by an aura of fear and sadness. Marth also held fear whenever he and Zelda appeared. Whether this fear was based on him, or Hyrule's future ruler...well, that was what Pit aimed to discover.

"Marth!" The Angel called out, only to have Zelda grab his arm.

"Pit, wait!"

Said Smasher turned away from his target, and locked eyes with the elf princess. While he felt his heart collapse the Prince quickly escaped. The Angel looked back just in time to see a flash of dark blue disappear around the corner. He tried to follow, only to have Zelda hold tighter. Pit turned around again, a frown on his face.

"Zelda, why have been following me around lately? I don't get it." The Angel asked, his voice filled with confusion, what seemed desperation, and a tint of...anger? The elf princess bit the bottom of her lip but remained quite. "I can't talk with anyone without you being there! I haven't talked or even seen Marth at all!" He firmly, yet gently, pulled his arm from her grasp. "I have to avoid Link and Roy! As well as Samus, Isaac and Felix! Please! Tell me why!" Pit had never felt this before. He was...angry! It was different, new. And for the first time, he glared at someone.

The elf princess had flinched under his raised voice. She was hurt by Pit and initially spat out the first thing in her mind. "Because I love you!"

As soon as the words fled her mouth she gasped, clamping both her hands over her lips. Pit was shocked, as he gazed at the female. Zelda gave a strangled breath before running away, leaving a silent and confounded Angel.

* * *

Mario sighed, and looked up at Luigi. "So, that's what happened?"

"Yeah." His younger brother nodded. "Master Hand isn't going to be too happy."

"No. But he won't disqualify Roy. He'll be angry, but the stage is easily fixed."

Luigi walked over to stand in front of his brother. Mario had a thoughtful look on his face, a hand stuffed in his pocket, while the other was settled underneath his chin. Currently, the two were in their own room. Mario, the famous plumber, stood in the middle of the room with his younger brother next to him. The green clad fighter decided to leave his brother to his mind and let his own thoughts wander.

He wasn't comfortable at all with the way things were going. Fox and D.K. had also voiced some issues, siding with him. While not having any interaction with homosexuals at all, Luigi refrained from keeping a closed mind. Link and Roy. The green plumber had known the first for two years, and the latter for one. And he considered both dear friends. Luigi frowned, his mind digging deeper, analyzing his feelings towards the two.

They hadn't changed.

Link was still an empathetic friend and Roy was still a cheerful smile in serious times. A wave a guilt crashed over Luigi. While he still thought of the two as friends, he certainly hadn't been treating them like it. He felt horrible.

The silence was broken as the red plumber cleared his throat. Luigi blinked, coming out of his own thoughts. "I think it's time for a talk." Mario stated. "Luigi?"

The younger brother nodded. "I'll get Peach, Yoshi, and Doc to help."

"Thanks bro."

* * *

So that's it! I wonder what Mario has up his sleeve? And will Pit ever talk with Marth? And now what is he going to do after Zelda's confessed to him? Just you wait and see!

Review! Adios!


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! I have over 1000 hits! Yay for me! (Dances around) Keep reading! I love it! Woot! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Mario heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping down. A hand rested upon his weary muscles. He turned around to see the love of his life.

"Thank you Mario." Peach supplied and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You best get ready for you match." Doc stated, both hands in his coat pockets. The identical Mario bid the three a farewell and promised to root for himself. "Try to get a power nap in." was his advice before leaving.

Luigi gazed at his older brother, "Best to do what he says. I'm gonna go meet up with Fox and the others."

"Okay. Thanks Bro." The red clad plumber gave his sibling a quick hug before ushering the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom out as well.

Luigi and Peach, once outside, also split ways. The Princess headed off in one direction, while the green clad plumber went in another. He slowly walked on, content with the past events. As he came closer to his destination, he saw three other figures. Fox, Samus, and D.K. were quietly conversing outside of Link and Roy's bedroom. The Bounty Huntress had already confirmed that the elf was inside, while the red haired swordsman was honing his skills before his battle.

The four knew it would take a large amount of persuasion to get the Hero of Time to leave his room. But they were willing to put their heart and soul into it. And get back their friend they knew.

* * *

For Mario time flew by in a rush. All too soon, he was roughly shaken from a light nap to stare into the dark eyes of his reptile friend, Yoshi. The precious seconds before his match was quick, and suddenly he was standing on the Final Destination, with Roy opposite of him. The crowd was surprisingly eerily quite, as the announcer shouted "GO!" 

But Mario didn't charge, making Roy's Counter worthless. He remained those few feet away from his opponent. The swordsman eyed the plumber with a mixture of curiosity and distrust.

The plumber finally cleared his throat. "We," he gestured towards the Smash crowd. "Owe you and Link an apology. We called ourselves your friends, but we haven't acted like them since your...secret? Was out. Many of us are ashamed for what we put you two through. We offer you and Link, our sincerest apologizes."

The Dragon General's eyes had remained upon Mario throughout his small speech. His mouth was in a thin line. The seconds slowly ticked by.

"It's hard." Roy finally spoke. "To see your friends turn their backs on you. To see one you called best friend to break the trust you held. To see your love fall into depression with a broken soul. How can you just expect me to forgive you all?"

Mario looked at the man before him. "We deserve all the hate you deal us. And know that you may never forgive us. But...our apology is a start to helping others out there."

Roy gripped the Sword of Seals tighter. Helping? It was a little late to help his love, wasn't!? He thought bitterly. Dark blue eyes sought out the so called friends. But once laying eyes upon the Smasher's seats, all anger drained from him. He gazed at the seats, almost stupidly. For there sitting in the stands, was Link.

Link. His love who had refused to even think about leaving their room for fear of more rejection and ridicule, was out. Sitting around him, minus the Mario's younger brother, were three of the veteran fighters. The four were watching, waiting, right along with the crowd, but once he laid eyes upon them, they acknowledge what Mario and he had said.

Fox gave a quick wink, and a canine smile. The Bounty Huntress gave a small nod, while D.K. flashed Roy his biggest smile. Luigi, who stood behind the elf, gave the two fighters a thumbs up. Early this morning, Mario had called all of the Smashers (minus Roy and Link of course) to a meeting. There, they discussed Roy and Link. More importantly, how they were treating them. Apparently, many of them were uncomfortable in their actions towards the two. Luigi had noticed that Zelda was miffed for the whole time, but he brushed it aside. Eventually, they came to an agreement. They would no longer attack and ridicule the fighters. Even Ganandorf had agreed. The green plumber was so proud to have a brother like Mario.

Roy's eyes, however, eyes were on the Hero of Time. Link had so far remained emotionless, meeting his lover's gaze with his own. As the seconds ticked by (the audience holding their breath), Roy saw a flicker in the blue orbs. And then a small, soft, smile graced the elf's face. Everything was going to heal. Slowly, but it would heal. Link was willing to forgive his fellow fighters and reform their friendship. The red haired swordsman, bit the bottom of his lip. Was he ready to forgive? No. The answer was un-mistakenly no. Not yet. But if the elf was willing to reforge their friendship, then Roy would also be willing. He gazed at the crowd, and took notice of the signs many carried and held. 'Roy and Link. We support you.' and 'We love you and we're sorry'. There were more, and many of them wore rainbow clothing

Everyone was waiting for his answer. Mario, Link, the other Smashers, the audience. Hell, even he was waiting. What was he going to say? Mario, as if sensing his inside conflict, spoke up. "Perhaps we should talk about this later?"

"No. No." The red haired swordsman shook his head. "I can't guarantee I'll totally forgive you. But if Link's willing to. Then I will also."

The famous Smasher nodded in understanding, smiled, and fell into his classic fighter stance.

"Ready?" the Dragon General asked.

"Give all you got."

"Gladly."

* * *

Marth gazed at the leader board. There were identical holograms of the status board throughout the building. This one happened to be located in one of the most traveled hallways. Even so, only he was around for everyone else was watching the match between Mario and Roy. The Prince of Altea no doubt would also be there, cheering his friend on if it hadn't been that his match was after Roy's. And it would be the last match for the day. 

At the beginning of the tournament, matches had happened almost constantly as a sort of promotion for it. Now, as the numbers dwindled, Master Hand decided to space the matches farther apart.

Blue eyes racked the board, observing who were the remaining fighters.

Sora had done well for his first tournament, though the Keyblade Master claimed to have participated in many. Something he called the Coliseum. His next match was up against Mewtwo. Felix had been a smooth fighter as well, almost breezing through his matches. The Adept's match would be tomorrow afternoon. His opponent would be Fox McCloud. And of course one of the many matches the audience looked forward to was McCloud vs O'Donnell. Others were Mario vs Sonic, Samus vs Snake, and Kalas vs Lloyd.

But Wolf had to battle Mr. Game and Watch. However, Marth was pretty sure he would win. He, like Felix, had blown his competition away with his arsenal of weaponry (some claimed it was almost as wide as Link's) and quick moves. The Canine rivaled the speed of Fox. So, when the two battled (if they did) it would be a battle not on speed, but on strategy.

Ike hadn't lasted as long as many had thought. Having been defeated in his third round by Snake. Diddy Kong was also a disappointment to the fans. The smaller primate was KOed by Kalas in the second round. Isaac had his next battle against Luigi later this week. Capt. Falcon was racing higher and higher on the board. He was to battle Kalas in a week.

A sigh, filled with disappointment and disgust, escaped his lips as blue orbs fell upon Zelda's name. Ever since her threat Marth had been following her progress up the board, having discovered this 'fated battle'. If he won his next match his only hope of not facing Zelda was Kirby. He dreaded the match if...no when it happened. In the pit of his heart, he knew that the two of them would face off.

In a moment of childishness, Marth stuck out his tongue in disgust. He didn't notice the presence nor the brief smile at his actions, of Pit.

"Marth!" he called out. In mild amusement, Pit noted that calling out the Prince's name had been the only word he said to him before he fled each time. This time, however, Marth didn't run. He really couldn't. The Angel had intentionally caught him outside of the transportation room, a few minutes before his match.

The blue haired swordsman bit the bottom of his lip. "Pit..." A very curt greeting, and inwardly he winced at his aloofness towards the Angel. "Where's Zelda?"

"Zelda?" That wasn't what he had expected to hear from Marth. Nonetheless, Pit answered. "I don't know. But Marth. Is it me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did I do something that made you angry? Or scared? Why have you been avoiding me? I'm sorry if I did! Please tell me!"

"It's not you. You didn't do anything." Marth wanted to stop there. He should've stopped there. But he didn't. The Prince suddenly found himself saying everything. "It's never been you. It's Zelda! Of all people who found out about Roy and Link it had to be Zelda. That intolerant elf used the two of them for her own personal gain! Using Link's trust in her to break his will. I will never forgive her for that. She turned the other Smashers against them, no doubt telling them all lies. Probably fueled any sort of hatred or fear of homosexuals they had."

Pit remained silent, watching the blue haired swordsman as he paced in the small hallway. He was unsure as what to make of this. Marth was ranting. Or something along those lines. So, he decided to remain silent.

"Oh! And then she had to go and threaten me! Telling me to stay away from you, unless I wanted to end up like Roy and Link! Being ridiculed and cursed and break under the pressure of the insults like Link did. So she basically ruined both Roy and Link's life. And she did all of that just because I love you!"

Marth stood there, breathing heavily, in front of a blinking Angel. Slowly, his words sank in and the blue haired swordsman realized just what he had said. "Oh Goddess...Pit...I..."

The door swung open revealing Falco. "Are you forfeiting or what? The crowds getting antsy."

Giving one more glance at the Angel, Marth walked over to his opponent. Pit watched the door close. His mind, for the second time, was thrown for a loop. "Marth...loves me?"

* * *

Haha! Mario is the best, no? And Link's such a nice guy, ain't he? Pit just got thrown another curve ball. So, what's he gonna do? You'll find out in the next chapter! Leave a review! 

ZGD out!


	9. Chapter 9

I am so excited! Ike has been announced for Brawl!!! (Dances around) Too cool! I'm so pumped! So here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I'm pumped for it!!

* * *

Chapter 9

Young Link stared up at the clouds above. The small elf was laying in the garden, watching the clouds go by. Yesterday had been quite eventful. Mario and Roy's battle, Marth and Falco's, not to mention the support now given to his older self and the red haired swordsman. Young Link sighed as he watched a fluffy cloud drift by. "Looks like a cucoo."

Minutes passed when suddenly, three head popped into view. It started the young swordsman and he shot up. The three laughed, a bit awkwardly then settled into silence.

"Soooo..." Ness tried, hands in his pocket. Popo kicked the ground a bit. Nana shook her head at the two boys, before looking at Young Link.

"Listen...Link." The three never bothered calling the boy Young Link. They actually did the opposite, and called his older self Old Link with much laughter. The female Ice Climber continued, "What these two are trying to say is, we're sorry." The elf looked at them, and the two boys nodded in confirmation echoing what Nana said.

"We're sorry Link." Popo replied.

"Yeah. Can you ever forgive us?" The baseball cap wearing boy asked. He looked at the elf with a pleading glance.

Young Link blinked at them. "...Yeah."

"What?!" The three shouted, rather shocked at his response.

"Do you mean it, Link?" Ness asked.

"Yup!" said boy smiled. One thing similar about him and his older self was their kindness towards others. The three smiled before dog piling the other. In a fit of laughter and giggles, they eventual settled down, and joined the elf in his earlier activity. Cloud watching. Ness laid on Young Link's left, Popo beside the baseball cap wearing boy. Nana had chosen to sit by the elf's right side. And as they laid there, Young Link felt another touch. Nana's hand was settled next to his, and when they made contact, the two young fighters looked at each other. The female Ice Climber blushed, as did he. But they entwined their pinky fingers together and eyes returned to the sky above.

* * *

Pit sadly gazed at the bed. Marth hadn't slept in his bad last night, and it bothered the Angel. "Where is he?" He lifted his gaze towards the door, hoping that the blue haired swordsman would enter. But it remained shut. Sighing, Pit exited his room. He had watched Marth battle Falco with ease and fluid movement. It amazed the crowd so much and pumped them with excitement. While the Prince won his match, sadly Roy had not.

The Angel walked slowly down the hall. Breakfast had long passed, and he was sure both Link and Roy were in their room. He didn't see Zelda that morning nor Marth. Many of the Smashers were in good spirits. Pit had felt it as soon as he stepped into the room. He was happy. Everyone appeared to be getting along, and feeling much better. The Angel found himself in front of Roy and Link's room. He knocked on the door. Pit heard Roy call out, and the door flew open to reveal said fighter. Even though the red haired swordsman had lost to Mario, he appeared to be taking the defeat well.

"Pit! Hey!" A smile was evident on his face. "Come on in!"

He did so and saw Link sitting on the bed a book in hand. Roy immediately pouted and jumped on said bed. "Hey! You better not be reading on without me!"

The Hero of Time chuckled, placed a bookmark in between the pages, and set the book down. "Of course not." Free of the bound pages, Link embraced his lover and settled into the bed. "Pit, how are you?"

The Angel frowned slightly. "Alright..." A hand ran up and down his other arm nervously. The two noticed the unhappy tone within his voice.

"Pit. What's up?" The Dragon General asked.

The dual swordsman looked at them. "Can I-"

"Whatever it is you can tell us. We're friends, right?"

"It's about Marth. And Zelda."

Curious the elf looked at him. "What about Marth and Zelda?" Roy had instantly scowled when the elf princess was named.

"Both of them...said that they...they loved me."

"WHAT!?" was the reply from the two.

"Pit! What do you mean!?" Roy cried, pulling himself away from Link.

"Well..." Pit slowly retold what Marth had claimed. "Apparently, Zelda was the one who told the others. But she also discovered that Marth was...gay? As well as the fact he loved me. She threatened him into avoiding me, by making you two as an example."

"That's why she squealed!?!?!?" The Dragon General shouted. Fire erupted from his hands, startling the two. Link leapt up, and embraced the red haired swordsman. Minutes passed by before he was able to sooth Roy.

"Go ahead Pit," the Hero of Time encouraged.

"Err...that's about it really. It explains why Marth was avoiding me. As well as why Zelda was constantly around me and why you two gave off particular auras."

"That stupid, selfless Prince! I'm gonna give him a good thrashing when I find him!!!" It was an almost comical sight, as Roy stomped around the room yelling some nasty things he would do to the blue haired swordsman. For a few choice words, Link covered the Angel's ears and once tried to kick his love, but was not close enough.

"Roy..." the elf tried. "Roy. ROY!"

"What!?"

"Calm down. Or at least don't say what you're going to do to Marth."

"Why?"

Link, shifted his blue eyes towards the dual swordsman. The Dragon General looked at the innocent face, blinking. Then a flash of understanding graced Roy's eyes. "Ooooooooooohhhhhhh...sorry." A light dust of red brushed his cheeks.

"It's alright." The Hero of Time forgave his love, and pulled his hands away from Pit's ears. The Dragon General now walked the floor silently.

"So, Pit..." Link started, whilst his lover paced the floor. "What are you going to do?"

"In all honesty?"

A nod.

"I don't know..."

* * *

Marth untangled his body from the chair. His back was throbbing, his legs were sore, and he had a horrible feeling in his neck. "I suppose that's what I get for sleeping here..." The Prince of Altea stretched, throwing his arms up. He mused on seeing Doctor Mario, but decided to see him later if his aches continued. He made a mental note to find a better spot to sleep. Knowing it would be a bad idea to go to his match in a state like this. And his next match was the most important. Zelda had unfortunately won her match, and with him winning his against Falco, it meant one thing.

A battle between the Prince of Altea and the Princess of Hyrule.

The blue haired swordsman walked out of the library. His stomach growled. Loudly. He sighed, "Dumb idea to skip breakfast. Even if it was to avoid Pit." Marth walked down the hallway, deciding to go catch a quick late breakfast, then train. His next match, in two days, would be his ultimate test. Two days. Two days to avoid Pit and Zelda. As well as Roy and Link. No doubt the Angel had told them and they would be on the prowl.

With one person trying to find him, it was relatively easy to avoid, but three? That made it more difficult. Marth didn't want to talk to either of them. Not yet. He wasn't ready to face Roy's anger, Link's sympathy, and mostly Pit's rejection. The blue haired swordsman walked down the hallway, not knowing that his three friends were talking about him.

* * *

That's it. Kinda short compared to my others. But don't worry. The next chapter should be a doser! Know why? Cuz, it's the battle everyone's been waitin' for!!!! That's right! Next chapter is Zelda vs. Marth! Stay tuned!

ZeroGD out!


	10. Chapter 10

1It's the chapter everyone's been waiting for!!! Yes! It is the battle between Zelda and Marth! Who will win?! And because I know you all are wanting to find out, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Now read in all of my writing glory!!

* * *

Chapter 10

Marth was surprised how easily he was able to avoid Pit that morning. The morning of his match. For he had actually slept in his bed. In the room he shared with the Angel. "Thank Goddess." he muttered, walking down the hallway. Breakfast was silent as well. Niether Roy or Link or Zelda were there. Pit was also missing. He did see Young Link smiling with his friends. More importantly, the Prince noted the small blush lining his face when Nana bumped shoulders with him. Ahhh...young love.

Too soon, the Prince found himself standing in the transportation room. Zelda to his left, neither looking at each other. A very uncomfortable and hostile silence filled the area, as they waited for their battle. Marth was sure he could feel the daggers from her body shooting out into him.

He shifted weight. Zelda brushed her gown gently. Silence continued to reign the room. Her voice cut into it, just a few seconds before the match began.

"You should've lost to Falco," she stated.

Marth didn't bother responding, as there was no time. The light wrapped around them, leaving an empty transportation room.

* * *

When he opened his eyes (the light was way too bright) the blue haired swordsman had to take a few seconds to collect his bearings. And that was all he had when the booming announcer's voice shouted out "GO!" Zelda immediately charged forward, a hand encased in magic flying out to strike him. Marth quickly pulled away, virtually dancing backwards. She tried again, throwing her other hand out, but it was also dodged. The Prince ducked underneath her arm. Without a second thought, he jabbed her in the stomach with the hilt of Falchion. He continued to pull out the metal blade, and as Zelda had only taken a step back, was hit with the tip of his blade.

Unlike Roy's Sword of Seals, Falchion was made with the Prince's safety in mind. As such, the most power and damage dealt would be from the tip. This implied that Marth would learn to keep his opponents at a distance, allowing time for guards or help to arrive if he was in danger. The Sword of Seals was designed so that the middle of the blade would offer the maximum damage to foes. It was a good match, as the Dragon General was known to plow through enemy ranks, sword on fire. So the two swords were created for two different sword styles.

The elf princess was tossed across the Pokemon Stadium, rolling upon the turf before catching herself. One gloved hand swirled in the air, resting beside her other hand close to her chest. Marth immediately charged forward, knowing that she was using Din's Fire. If he had taken a moment longer, he would've noted that Zelda was twisting both her hands in an intricate design. Alas, the Prince of Altea didn't and continued to charge. "Din's Rage."

However, instead of just one small fireball, five (much larger ones) sailed through the air, in succession. The swordsman, surprised, avoided two, hitting one with his sword, and was struck by the remaining two. He fell back, arm and leg smoking from the hit.

"Don't underestimate me, Marth." Zelda snapped.

"Shut up and fight!" he returned, charging yet again. She complied, running forward as well, gathering magic in her hands. The two meet, Falchion crashing into the ball of energy she had created. The collision sent the two fighters to the opposite sides of the arena.

"If you think I'm going to let myself lose to someone like you, then you are mistaken!" the elf cried. She wrapped her arms around her body, sending magic around her. In a matter of two seconds, Zelda was no longer garbed in her royal attire. Instead, she was wrapped in a skin tight outfit, with clothes wrapped around her forearms, and most of her face. No longer needing to hide her sex, the outfit now hung like a second skin, revealing all of her curves. A few wolf whistles were heard from the audience. She had changed into her quicker and more skilled fighter Sheik.

"Someone like me!?" Marth replied, obviously offended. "Just because you are a jealous, narrow minded, being does not give you the right to dictate who is worthless and not!" He ran, swinging his sword vertically, which she dodged easily.

"You are unholy, and contaminating the land and those who come in contact with you!" A leg shot up, kicking the blue haired swordsman in the chin. A bit stunned, Marth was able to land safely, by catching himself with his hands, doing a backwards walkover. No sooner had he landed, when the elf slammed a hand into his side. Sheik didn't waste a second, as she followed through with two swift leg kicks.

Marth, groaned as he lifted himself up. The Prince twisted around, pulling his arm up to let the hilt of Falchion rest near his face. His other arm hung just below the blade. Sheik was too late, in realizing that she had fallen into his Counter. In a swift, powerful swing, Marth sent the elf princess tumbling to the ground. "You have no right to make such accusations. Nor do you have any right to condemn those who are different!"

The blue haired swordsman, took her moment of unsteadiness to attack again. He swung horizontally, then again, before twisting around into a standing position. Falchion dropped in a diagonal arc, before he turned yet again. This time into a low crouch, and sent multiple jabs at Sheik. The elf princess rolled aside, able to avoid the last few sword hits.

In that fateful moment, her chain lashed out. Not to hit Marth, but Falchion instead. The metal whip twisted around the blade, and with a firm jerk, Sheik now held his blade in her own hand. "You can't win. Take what little honor you have, lose, and never speak to me or Pit again!"

"Deciding for him. How dare you!" Marth glared at her with ocean eyes. "Making such a statement! You have no idea if he even _wants_ to speak with me!"

"HE DOESN'T!" She screamed, launching her body towards him, Falchion swing horizontally. The Prince, now unguarded, could only back away from the metal blade. "You stay away from him!"

"Why!?" he demanded, ducking beneath the sword. "Just because you love him!? It really doesn't matter if you do! If he doesn't return the feelings it's useless!"

"Shut up!" Sheik continued to press him back, closer and closer towards the edge. Soon rumbling could be hared, and the Pokemon Stadium changed. In place of the simple arena was one affiliated with water. A windmill popped up behind her, and fountains sprung around them. But it went ignored by the two. Marth twisted around, stepping off to her left so the two were reversed. She was now near the edge, while he now had most of the land behind him.

"I have yet to hear him claim his undying love for something like you!" she remarked, sending another sword slash at him. This time, the blade grazed his shoulder plate. The hit, knocked the blue haired swordsman off balance, and he tripped backwards. The elf princess took the opportunity to change once again into her royal robe. Raising Falchion above her head, she shouted out to the air. "Wisdom's Light!"

Marth blinked, before seeing a clear light with a yellow hue. The attack, had formed a large triangle around him. With virtually no time to react, the Prince found himself being seared by the light. Zelda walked towards him in the fading light of her attack. Marth shivered, unintentionally, tossing his body to the side. The elf princess halted just a foot away from him. "Pit is not your's. Nor will he ever be."

"He's not your's either. Nor something to be claimed by us."

Hyrule's future leader sneered. "Make this easy upon yourself, and just lose!" She raised Falchion up and brought it down in a vertical strike. This was it. This was what he had prepared himself for. Well, not exactly. Marth had planned on using this if he ever fought Pit, but knew if was going to stand a chance (and hopefully get his sword back) he would have to use it.

To the shock of everyone watching, Falchion didn't hit it's rightful master. Instead, it had collided with its sheath.

"What!?" Zelda cried.

"I will not lose!" Marth shouted back at her. The two struggled against each other, Marth with his scabbard and Zelda with Falchion. She pulled away first, but the Prince threw himself at her, using his strength to send her backwards. Zelda tripped, falling into the shallow water, while he remained on the small partial of land. The blue haired swordsman straightened himself up, allowing her to do the same. As soon as she had, he placed his free hand into the water. "Ice Coffin!"

The water around his fingers began freezing rapidly and shot out towards the princess. The water seemed to climb around her, and froze itself to her. Zelda was now encased in ice. But as quickly as it had surrounded her, it just as rapidly shattered. Normally, the attack would've no doubt killed the opponent. However, since Master Hand had put restrictions, it only sent a shock to the body's system. From warm to a rapid cold.

The elf princess shivered, dropping Falchion. "You...!!"

Taking his chance Marth dove at her, swinging the sheath straight into her side. It hit her, sending Zelda to his right. She tumbled to the floor, wanting to get her body back to its normal system. With a chance to rest, the Prince walked over and gripped Falchion. "You are a shame to all royalty."

"Being insulted by you! That is outrageous." She pulled her hands together. "Din's Rage!"

Fire fireballs surround her, before once again diving towards the blue haired swordsman. He swung both items, hitting all away from him. But Zelda didn't care too much, as the fire had helped warm her body up. She stood up, now facing Marth. The blue haired swordsman clenched the two weapons, and rushed forward. Zelda gathered her magic in her two hands and also charged. They came together, but this time there was no shock wave to send them away from each other. "You just won't stay down!"

Dark ocean eyes narrowed, as he responded back, "No I won't. And I won't let you have your way with anyone, especially Pit!"

"You-!" She didn't bother finishing it. Instead she swept out a foot, smashing it into his ankle. Marth hissed in pain, and he was shoved back by her magic, but luckily avoided most of the attack. Zelda swung her arm out, the magic smashing into the scabbard with such force, it flew out of his hand. Falchion slashed down, hitting her squarely in the shoulder. She stumbled, but forced herself to remain steady. "Nayru's Love." A huge diamond shell of a blue tint circled her form, its sharp edges slicing into the Prince. Biting back a wince of pain, Marth fell a few steps back.

"You can't choice the way someone lives his or her life!"

The elf princess growled, very unfitting for royalty. For the next two minutes the Prince and the Princess traded blows. One magical and the other steel. Their damage went up, as each struck successfully. The audience was waiting breathlessly. Even the Smashers were forced upon the edge of the seats.

Suddenly, the two backed away from each other, standing on opposite ends. Everyone knew what was going to come. It would be the final blow. And determine who would win. And who would lose.

"This is your last chance to surrender." Zelda stated, magic flocking to her hand.

"Not a chance." Falchion glinted in the light.

Collectively, the whole arena gasped. The two remained as silent and unmoving as stone statues, letting the seconds tick by. Five, ten, fifteen, and still they didn't move. Up in the stands people grabbed onto each other. Some hid their eyes, but nevertheless peeked between their fingers. And still others covered their mouths in fear of making a noise.

And the two charged. It happened so quickly. Marth swung his sword low to the ground. Zelda had leapt into the air.

His missed. Her's connected.

The magic exploded against the blue haired swordsman's chest, blasting him backwards. His body hit the floor and bounced up. Zelda wasted no time. After landing upon her feet she jumped again, concentrating her magic in the ball of her foot. The build up of magic smashed into him once again, this time sending him straight into a portal.

Marth had lost.

* * *

That's right. Marth lost! Make no mistake! He lost! Zelda won! So now, what's going to happen? What will Pit do? And what about Marth? Not only that, but Pit and Zelda are going to face off soon.

ZGDog is so evil...yes I know I am. Anyway, leave a...semi-nice review. In other words, don't hurt me!!


	11. Chapter 11

Really short chappie here. It's just a small filler. Like last time, the real one will be the next one. Why? Not only will Zelda and Pit duke it out, but an answer is finally given. But that's in the next chapter. So you'll have to just enjoy this small filler for now.

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I'm gonna go pout because I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Groaning, the Prince opened his eyes to gaze upon the white tile of the bathroom wall. Groggily, he brushed a hand through his messy hair. Yesterday's events tumbled upon his foggy mind. But as sleep left him, Marth began clearly recalling it.

After being transported to Doctor Mario's temporary hospital, he faked tiredness, if only to avoid confronting anyone. While in his fake slumber, he could hear Roy harshly whispering to Link, obviously concerned and angered at him. Luckily, the Hero of Time was able to talk the red haired swordsman out of using shock treatment to 'wake' Marth up, and persuaded him to leave and return later.

Later never happened. Once they left, and Doctor Mario was occupied as well, the Prince of Altea made his escape. Still, he couldn't help but feel as if the Mario duplicate knew he had been faking it all since the beginning. Regardless, if he knew or not, the blue haired swordsman stealthily made it back to his room he shared with Pit, and locked himself in the bathroom. Why the bathroom?

Because, there was no point in trying to avoid them now. Everyone had heard their fight over the Angel. No doubt, all the other Smashers would want an explanation. And if the three (Link, Roy, and Pit) were able to convince the others, all would be on the lookout for him. So Marth decided to save them the trouble, and hole himself up in one place. It wasn't long before he heard Pit enter their room. But he didn't say anything to Marth. Which was both a blessing and a curse for the Prince.

A blessing, as he wouldn't have to hear the hate in the dual swordsman's voice, and a curse as Pit most likely didn't want to associate with him anymore.

Surprisingly, he hadn't heard from Link or Roy. Not that he wanted to. And he clearly had no desire to face the smug smile that would decorate Zelda's mouth. Marth bit the bottom of his lip. He didn't associate winning the match with winning Pit. Yet, he felt strangely defeated and broken. Sighing, he curled up, and attempted to sleep if only to escape his wandering mind.

* * *

Roy stared heatedly at the wall. Link sighed, toying with the thought that the Dragon General would sum up his magic to his eyes and create heat vision. 

"I can't believe him!"

The Hero of Time set down the glass of water he had, before joining his love upon their bed. After the match, Roy and Link had rushed towards Doctor Mario's office to talk with Marth about his situation. A few of the other Smashers made attempts to get to the bottom of the conversation that had taken place, but were brushed off. Link had promised to explain later.

Upon entering the make shift hospital, the two found the Prince, dozing lightly on a cot. Doctor Mario and Link had convinced Roy not to wake the exhausted swordsman. Though he was miffed having to wait longer, the red haired swordsman complied. He sorely regretted as Marth slipped away from them while they were gone.

Roy and Link had searched the whole building for the Prince of Altea. With little luck. Eventually, the elf concluded that he had hide in his own room with Pit. So the two had made a bee line towards said room, only to find it locked.

"It's okay." Link told his love. "We just find Pit and have him open the room up."

A simple solution that came with another challenge. The Angel was no where to be found. This only fueled Roy's anger and irritation and he nearly got kicked out for setting afire the hallway. Capt. Olimar and his Pikmin (the red kind) were still cleaning it up. Link decided to take Roy back to their room, if only to allow him to cool his temper.

The elf wrapped the other in his arms. "Relax."

"Relax?! How can you say that!?"

"Because." he began. "Pit has yet to decide what he wants to do, and yelling at Marth will do nothing to change what has happened."

"It'll make me feel better..." Roy mumbled.

Link couldn't hide his smile at the words. A hand began playing with the red strands, "I trust them."

So the two remained in their room, nestled in each other's arms. Roy couldn't help but pray that Marth would also get to experience this feeling of being with the one you love.

* * *

Pit gazed at the clouds above. His stomach growled lightly, but he ignored it. His mind was occupied. Mostly on what had transpired yesterday. Marth had lost. But that wasn't the huge issue. It was what he and Zelda had said. 

Two people were fighting for his heart. More precisely, Zelda had been fighting for him. The Angel wasn't sure what to make of her. In fact, he wasn't making much sense of anything at the moment. It was all a wild roller coaster ride the past couple of days, and his head was still spinning. Sitting on the roof, the Angel stared out into the sky, musing on what he should do. Either way, he knew one heart would break. The question was, who's?

* * *

Zelda slammed a hand into the wireframe, sending the light weight fighter into oblivion. For the past two hours, the elf princess had been training with the wireframes in order to advance her skills. A smug smile settled across her face, as she thought back on the fight with Marth. She had won. 

Wrapping her hand in magic, she sent it straight into the stomach of one, twisted around and slammed into two more.

But Pit still hadn't spoken to her since her recent revelation. In fact she hadn't seen the dual swordsman recently, at least not face to face. Small glimpses across the room, a flash of white wings, brief eye contact. Still, nothing personal or words were spoken. She only hoped that he was staying away from the blue haired swordsman.

Shoving her heeled shoe into the leg of one wireframe, she followed it up with Din's Rage, scattering the two frames that were behind her.

The elf princess was both nervous and anxious to meet the Angel in battle. He had won his last battle against Meta Knight. A very intense battle, that kept her on the edge of her seat. She had silently cheered him on. Because of his very narrowly won victory, he now faced Zelda tomorrow. Nearly, one day after her battle with Marth.

She used Farore's Wind to teleport from one side of the arena to the other, escaping four of the wireframes.

Zelda was unsure of what she felt about her coming battle. Would she win? And what if she did? What about her answer? No doubt he returned her feelings, right? The elf princess bit the bottom of her lip. What if he didn't? But as quickly as the thought entered her mind, it vanished. Going down that line of thinking, led her to the thought. What if he loved Marth? And she wasn't about to let herself be burdened with an outrageous thought like that. So, she continued to send wireframes into the dark depths, along with the last two thoughts in her mind.

* * *

Not much to say here. Just review, even if it's to tell me to hurry up with the next chapter. 

ZDG out!


	12. Chapter 12

ZGDog here! And it's the next chapter! The battle between Pit and Zelda!!!! Whooooo!!! Excitement! So I won't bore you any more.

Disclaimer: Hmm...nope...(looks to left)...nope...(looks to right)...nope. I'm sorely lacking in piles of money, so I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Come on Marth!" Roy banged the door. Link sighed, rubbing his temples. Pit had just left for some last minute training, and had allowed Link and Roy attempt to get the Prince from his home in the bathroom. The elf, frowned recalling the look upon the Angel's face. It was very...dead looking. No, no...that wasn't the correct way to explain it. He had a very poker face on. No emotion what so ever. Pit had only asked them if they would get Marth out.

Roy and Link had exchanged glances, hope filling their minds. But when they asked if he _wanted_ Marth to be there, he only looked towards the wall, contemplating his answer. "I have an answer." The two swordsman blinked as the Angel turned on his heel and left. Marth had to go.

Roy slammed his fist against the door again. "Marth get out here, or I swear I'll burn the door down!"

Link looked at his love, shocked. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" the Dragon General challenged. "Marth!" He returned to the room bound Prince. "You know my magic is stronger than yours and I could steam you out of that room!!!"

Rather reluctantly, Marth opened the door, swearing under his breath. "There. Happy?"

Link and Roy shared a look. It was rare that the Prince would snap at anyone. So to see him, grumpy, hungry, and messy. "You might wanna change first..." the elf suggested, trying to hide his laughter at the irritated look.

* * *

Marth, now in a clean tunic and pants, sat in the Smasher's area. He was flanked by Roy and Link, the two determined not to let the blue haired swordsman leave. The Prince noticed Felix, sitting with Isaac, Wolf, and Sonic. The dark haired Adept gave a tiny smile towards the nervous swordsman.

Returning it, with a tight smile, Marth focused back upon the empty arena. The world was a newly renovated Battlefield. It was eery how happy the Master Hand had been after Roy trashed the old one. It was set up like its predecessor. Three floating platforms, two on a middle level with the last on a higher level set in the center of the stage. Except, this newer version was made out of stone and ground, with ancient columns and trees nestled in the back. The area it was hovering over wasn't a vast empty space. Instead it was clear blue skies and land down below full of vegetation.

Roy suddenly nudged him, causing Marth to jump and glare at his friend. The Dragon General just smiled, before looking back at the stage. The Prince of Altea did the same to see a column of white light. And that meant one thing. The match was about to begin.

* * *

Pit and Zelda hadn't said a word to each other. And it caused the elf princess to be more nervous. What did it mean? Was he just nervous as her for the match? Was that why he didn't say anything? Not even a hello. And of course the unthinkable crossed her mind. Did he have an answer for her and was unsure if it would affect the fight? But then...what did that mean? Her or Marth? She twisted her hands together, waiting in silence. Zelda was relieved when the white light engulfed her.

* * *

The two opened their eyes to see the newly built Battlefield. Since it was new, there was a few extra seconds before the match started. The crowd roared with excitement and thrill. People shouting randomly and cheering. A small smile found its way upon her face. Then the announcer's voice shouted out "GO!"

Zelda opened the match up with a simple Din's Fire. Pit easily avoided the small explosion and charged with miraculous speed. In mid-flight the Angel pulled his bow apart creating his two twin blades and slashed on across Zelda's open stomach. She fell backwards, landing on her back. Yet, a hand flew up releasing magic that caught the Angel off guard. He ricocheted away from her. Doing two sloppy, mid-air somersaults, Pit caught his balance. However, while he had taken those seconds, Zelda had transformed into Shiek.

She tossed a few needles, most hitting the Angel and charged forward. Jumping into the air, she swiped her hand out, but it collided with a blade. Falling (Sheik cursed her lack of wings/floating), she readied her whip from its hidden resting place. She crouched down and quickly twisted upon her back, striking Pit with her legs. The Angel fell back, before rushing her again, swing both swords. He caught her defenseless and the two blades sliced on her side. While, hissing in pain, Sheik let her whip fly from her sleeve. It wrapped around the Angel's wrists pulling them close; immobilizing them. She gave a firm yank, intent upon smacking him a few times. However, Pit had a different idea. Using the momentum from her, he veered off to her left, just missing the attack. With this maneuver, he was able to slip his wrists from the loose chain and was free once again. Sheik twisted around, recalling her whip, and tossed a handful of needles.

The Angel easily dodged the thin metal pins. Flying slightly higher and away from her, he raised his left hand into the air. The one of the glowing rings, that were nestled around his forearm, slowly floated into his hand. Pit flicked his wrist and three rings were now visible with in his palm. The golden circles were tossed at Sheik. Curious, she swatted at the first one with her foot, seeing it as nothing but a nuisance. However, it latched upon her leg, just above the ankle. Frowning within her mask, Sheik flattened herself to the ground. The second circle flew by harmlessly. The third, she struck with her other leg, which led to it also attaching itself just above the ankle.

The dual swordsman raised his left hand again, allowing the one ring that miss return. It fell along side its twin, but glowed noticeably softer. "Palutena's Judgement."

As soon as the words dropped from his lips, the elf princess suddenly felt huge weight upon her two legs. Directly linked with the two golden rings around her ankles. She looked down at the golden light, only to tear them away as she heard the flap of wings. She attempted to step away, only to nearly stumble. "Cursed things." The golden rings were like metal blocks wrapped around her feet, keeping a hold of her and in place.

She brought her arm up, blocking the flying kick from the Angel. For the next two minutes the two were close to close combat. Sheik pulled out a dagger to aid in blocking the dual swordsman's attacks. Back and forth, hit and miss. It went on, before she decided enough was enough. Sheik dove her free hand into a hidden pocket. In the palm of her hand she held flattened smoke bombs. Quickly, they were tossed to the ground in between them and released the smoke held inside. Pit instantly began coughing. The dual swordsman backed away from the cloud of gray, waving a hand around in an effort to clear the air. Inside the gray, Sheik quickly grabbed one ring and began pulling. Her muscles quivered at the effort, the ring glowed at her in spite it seemed. The elf princess just narrowed her eyes before giving another pull.

This time it expanded enough for her to slip her foot out, which she did promptly. Tossing the ring in disgust, she repeated the process with the second one. Mentally, Sheik was thankful the third ring hadn't attached itself to her arm. Otherwise the match would've been over. She also threw this one away, having completed her task just in time for the smoke dissipated seconds after. Pit frowned, seeing she had escaped his attack. Coughing once more, it gave she the chance to change. Garbed in her royal attire again, Zelda used Din's Rage upon him.

Pit dodged the attack, having only one singe his leg, while another hit his sword. The Angel speed forward, in an almost dive bomb attack. The elf princess bit the bottom of her lip, unsure if she would survive this head on attack. But her decision was made in a spilt second.

Pulling her hands upon, and gathering magic, she swung her arms above her. However, she hadn't gathered enough. The weak attack did nothing to the dual swordsman who plowed through and swung both swords at her. His attack (having more force) sent her straight out of the arena. Pit connected his two swords together again before following her.

Having a slightly spinning vision, Zelda called out "Farore's Wind!" Unlike her vanish act as Sheik, she knew that this would get her close enough to grab a hold of the ledge. What the elf princess didn't expect was Pit. The Angel hovered just above the edge of the arena and had pulled back the ghostly string. Energy swarmed around his two fingers, then extended towards his other. The energy, which took a blue color, formed into an arrow, ready and waiting to be released. Which he did after Zelda had used her recovery move.

The arrow, bending to its master's will, flew on a curve. The bright blue projectile slammed into Zelda's stomach sending her straight into the darkness. However, there was no light signifying that she had been transported to Doctor Mario. No. Instead a small floating platform slowly rose, with her laying on it. Dazed and curious, she slowly pulled herself together.

Everyone watched, puzzled and quite murmurs spread through the audience.

Pit cleared his throat. "A lot has happened since I arrived." The area rapidly fell silent. "I've made many friends." Here he looked pointedly at many of the Smashers. Letting his eyes fall upon each of them. "I've learned a lot too."

"The most prominent was about love. I've seen close love."

Peach looked at Mario, the two smiled.

"I've seen love that spans across worlds."

Capt. Falcon inched just a smidgen closer to the Bounty Huntress. To which she just rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"I've seen young love."

Both Nana and Young Link blushed, but continued to hold hands.

"I've seen unrequited love."

Isaac sighed, but gave a heartfelt smile at Felix.

"I've seen instant love."

Tara and Snake just leaned closer to each other, the blond slipping a hand down into his. And a ghost of a smile fell upon his lips.

"I've seen so many and learned so much about love. And yet...I've asked what is love? I've seen it. Heard it. Even read about it. But it still eludes me. No one can describe it. Each definition is different and mean something special to the couple. But there are a few things I've noticed." The Angel looked down. "People in love...there's something different about them. There's like glow within their eyes. A certain tone in their voice. And a tenderness within their touch."

They all waited. All knowing that this was the moment. This was the time, when he would say who he loved. Zelda. Marth. Which one?

"I've had two people claim they love me. Love is both cruel and beautiful." He paused. "I've made my decision." And he looked up. Pit just smiled and stared into blue eyes. He vaguely heard a sob from his right, but ignored it as the white light took him back to the transportation room.

* * *

Marth blinked. Had he really seen what he had thought he had seen. Both Roy and Link tore their gaze away from the empty arena to the blue haired swordsman. The audience also looked at the gaping man. A moment of silence passed before the Hero of Time nudged his friend. "Well?"

The Prince of Altea gazed blankly at the elf.

Roy sighed. "Go!"

"Ah! R-r-right!" he stumbled out of his chair, knocking it to the ground, but it was of little consequence. What he wanted to do was go to Pit. The love of his life. His Angel.

Him! Pit had chosen him! The hallway was nothing but a blur as he ran. The Prince's destination was the transportation room. It felt like a second before he was standing in front of the door. Once there, however, he slowed down. He noted his hand was shaking as it reached up to grasp the handle. And his heart was pumping rapidly, whether from the running or in anticipation, he wasn't sure.

Taking one final deep breath, Marth opened the door. Only to meet a smiling face and sparkling blue eyes.

"Pit..."

The dual swordsman walked closer, unsure how to act with his newly claimed love. Marth however, took the first action and wrapped him in a hug. "I...Pit..." But he decided not to speak, and enjoy the feeling of the smaller Smasher within his arms.

"Say it." Pit looked up at him. "I want to hear it from you."

For a split second the Prince of Altea was confused. But then it clicked and he smiled softly at him. "I love you, Pit."

"...I love you..." the Angel said, tasting how it felt upon his tongue and mouth. Deciding that he liked saying it, as well as the warmth he felt with in Marth's arms, and the pure (the only way he could describe it) aura emanating from the blue haired swordsman, Pit snuggled closer into the embrace.

* * *

Viola! That's it! Pit chose Marth! Yay! (Throws confetti in the air). Only like two more chapters and then this is done! And has anyone else noticed, but Pit's like...left handed. Crazy.

ZeroDG out!


	13. Chapter 13

1ZeroGravityDog here! Sorry this chappie is a little late. But hey! It's here! And this story is almost done! OMG!! Over 2000 hits!!! I'm so excited! Whhhheeeeeeeeeeee!

Disclaimer: Like I own it. Hahahahaha! That's rich! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 13 

Marth stood, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Double checking his luggage (a single bag), the Prince of Altea brushed a bit of his bangs from his eyes. When suddenly he staggered forward as a body latched on to him. He smiled, feeling Pit's arms slip around his waist, the Angel nuzzling into his back. The dual swordsman gave a hum of contentment as he leaned further into his love's back. Marth couldn't hold the smile from his face, slipping his hands to rest above Pit's smaller ones. His blue eyes swept the area. All of the Smashers stood around, awaiting for their chance to be sent back home, or prolonging the inevitable.

Samus and Capt. Falcon could be seen farthest away from everyone else, spending a quiet moment together. Other groups were together, each yapping about one thing or another. His eyes drifted over to where his two friends and the Master Hand.

* * *

"So, everything's set?" Roy asked. The thrill evident in his voice. If the Master Hand had eyes, he would've rolled them at the youth's energy. 

"Yes, yes. Now, Link..." He turned towards the elf. "Are you sure about this? Once you set foot in their world, you can never go back."

"I'm positive." The Hero of Time replied.

"Very well. The Triforce of Courage shall be granted towards another worthy of its power. The Three Goddess will make sure of that. I'm very sorry to see such a fine hero walk away from his world. But you have your reasons. And I will not pry."

Link nodded, "Thank you."

The large mystic hand wavered, "Yes, yes. Now go on." And he floated from one couple to another. "Well, Tara Grimface...are you sure?"

* * *

The return trip home was simple as the trip to the Smash Brothers Tournament. For the trip here, all one had to do was step through the swirling vortex that appeared before then at the appointed time and place written upon the letter of invitation. To return home, all one needed was a friend, family member, or love to step through the vortex and follow them back through. That person was like a link to the home world, an anchor of sorts. For Marth it was Roy's father and mother, as his own had been killed during the betrayal. It was something the Prince preferred not to dwell upon. Roy's parents had been kind enough to welcome the orphaned boy into their small family. He was eternally grateful towards them. 

For other's, like Samus, it was increasingly harder to return home. The Bounty Huntress and those who didn't have a link home, required the assistance of the Master Hand. In fact, the armored warrior was already in her ship ready to go. Capt. Falcon, standing on the platform watched as the engines roared to life. In nearly twenty seconds, the ship disappeared through the vortex.

The first one to go.

Pit wiggled around, so he was now resting against Marth's chest, with the Prince's arms wrapped around him. No sooner had the two gotten comfortable, when Roy and Link (hands entwined) strolled over and dove into a light conversation like many of the other Smashers.

Lloyd looked ecstatic over his second place, whilst Kalas looked with envy and Ike with a smile. Sonic had a smug smile as he conversed with the Mario Brothers. The elder of the two, ignored it but promised that the next time he and the blue hedgehog battled, he wouldn't fall upon a bob-omb again.

Felix and Isaac jogged outside, the two having woken late. They were waved over by Marth and they joined their conversation. Neither of the two had placed, but Felix had made it into the top ten while his blond companion had just missed it having been defeated by Luigi.

Wolf stood with Fox and Falco, and surprisingly was having a decent conversation with the avian having yet fall to an outburst. The bronze medal shined occasionally whenever the bird shifted his weight. However, their conversation was cut short as a large vortex appeared and the nose of the Great Fox poked out. The large spacecraft settled its body so it was half way through.

Master Hand, with a wave of himself, extended the land so it reached the docking bay of the Great Fox. No sooner had he done it, four creatures came running out. A blue vixen latched herself upon McCloud, whilst a pink cat embraced Falco. All in all, a rather touching moment.

As the day worn on, there groups slowly began disconnecting. Sonic and Shadow left with a small group consisting of a pink hedgehog (who latched herself upon Sonic), a twin tailed fox, a female bat, and a red echidna. Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jiffypuff also left with the larger electric pokemon's trainer. Capt. Falcon had left not too soon after his love, and disappeared much like she had. Kalas and Lloyd both left at the exact same moment, when their group of friends arrived. The twin swordsman had fallen to the ground, caught off guard by a blond female. A silver haired boy followed at much more easy pace, chuckling as he approached the fallen fighters. Kalas had laughed as well, but stopped when his own blond haired female arrived.

Zelda was greeted by the stoic form of her attendant Impa. Curiosity flickered across her face, which the elf princess refused to meet. Instead, she walked straight into the portal not bothering to look back or around her. As Link watched, the Shadow Sage caught his eyes. As they locked gazes, the Hero of Time could've sworn he saw the dark eyes flicker towards his hand that was entwined with Roy's. However, all Impa did was blink, turn on her heel and leave.

"Felix!!" a voice shouted, surprising Marth and the others. A cinnamon haired beauty jogged over before tackling the raven haired Adept. She was followed by a smaller blond girl. Not having to even been told, the Prince and Angel knew she was his sister and the other girl was her love. Jenna squealed as she practically hugged her brother to death. Isaac greeted the other girl seeing as the dark haired female was holding his companion in vice like grip. "Hello, Sheba. How are you?"

"Good. And you're self?"

The conversation flowed easily, but Pit could feel the uncertainty that hovered around the two in a dense cloud. He frowned, wanting to help but unable. Eventually, Jenna released her brother (almost having to be pried off of him) and was introduced to Link, Roy, Marth and Pit. Small talk flittered across the eight, that the elf only partially paid attention to. A sudden urge to look to his right took over, and he meet eyes with Tara.

* * *

Tara released a small sigh. She had just dismissed her sister (who by the way was positively heartbroken and ecstatic all at once) when hearing she would stay with Snake in his world. The card wielder gave a tiny smile when she felt Snake wrap his arms around her. She slipped a hand around his waist, fingering the medal's cloth necklace. Yet, she looked away from him towards the Hero of Time. Moments after she had settled her gaze upon him, the elf returned it. 

And the two shared a smile. One thanking, the other welcoming.

* * *

By late-afternoon, only Marth, Link, Roy, Pit, and Sora. The Keyblade Master didn't have to wait long before a portal opened. Out stepped two figures. One a girl, the other a boy. A bright smile broke out on the chestnut haired boy's face as he ran over towards them. "RIKU!! KAIRI!!" 

The girl, Kairi, ran forward as well, embracing Sora. "Sora!"

"Hey!" Riku called, strolling closer. "Sora! We're here to take you back." The chestnut haired boy smiled even brighter. He turned around towards the others. "I'll see you later."

Ever the optimist, Sora waved at the four. As he took a step away, Kairi having already headed towards the portal, he gazed back.

"Sora?" Riku looked back. Kairi also followed the Keyblade Master's eyes. A tentative smile crossed her face, and then she stepped through. Marth could see conflict within the boy's eyes. But as soon as he did, it disappeared and Sora turned back towards the silver haired teen. Riku, with a confused look, waited as his friend walked over. "What's wrong with you? You have mood swings like Kairi does when-" he didn't get to finish, as Sora had grabbed his face and kissed him. Roy gave a low whistle (which was also cut short when Link lightly jabbed him in the side), as Riku slipped a hand around the boy's waist. The Keyblade Master pulled away, blushing, "W-w-w-we probably sh-should be going. Otherwise K-Kairi will be worried..."

The silver haired teen nodded, kinda enjoying the boy stumbling over his words. "Yeah." A dust of red was across his face, as he snatched Sora's hand and escaped through the portal.

Link and Marth chuckled. However, as their laughter died down, a solemn silence fell upon the four. While Link was going to join Roy and Marth, Pit had yet to say anything. And his avoidance of the topic was enough for the Prince of Altea to know what his love had decided.

"Pit..." he began. As soon as the word left his mouth, the Dragon General and the elf backed off.

The dual swordsman bit the bottom of his lip. Seconds passed, with only Marth's feeble beginning the only spoken word. The blue haired swordsman smiled, "I understand..."

"Y-you do?" Pit asked, surprise and nervousness within his voice.

"Yes. And it's not goodbye forever."

"How can you be sure?"

Marth wrapped his arms around the smaller, pulling him close. "I'm not."

Confused, the Angel looked up at him. The Prince smiled at him, "It's easier to go about life believing there's a possibility we will see each other again, rather than believing there's no chance. It makes each day more bearable. Don't you agree?"

Pit, gazing into blue eyes, could only nod. Agreeing if only to appear strong even though he felt his heart drop. He felt a few stray kissed upon his head and a hand gently cupping his face before Marth planted a kiss upon his mouth.

* * *

Roy shifted from one foot to the other. His mother was already here, and talking quietly with Link. His mother had instantly taken a liking to the elf, which was a plus for the both of them. However, he really didn't want to interrupt Marth and Pit. Goodbyes were hard. He remembered his and Link's last year. It was devastating. Marth created up lies to his family for his sudden depression that lasted over a month. And knowing the blue haired swordsman, he would bury himself within the documents and what not that came to ruling Altea. Sighing, the red haired swordsman there was no more use in putting it off. 

"Marth."

His friend immediately turned around, and upon spotting Roy's mother, his shoulder's slumped as did Pit's.

Marth turned to his love. "It's not forever."

Pit just nodded, a bit afraid to speak but cleared his throat. "I know." He looked at him. "I love you."

The Prince of Altea smiled, "I love you too." And planted another chaste kiss on Pit's lips. "Be strong and take care of yourself."

"I will. Goodb-"

"Don't say it." Marth demanded. Knowing that if the Angel did, he wouldn't be able to hold himself up. Complying, the dual swordsman just nodded. "One more smile?"

The Angel couldn't help but give a tiny laugh and then smiled. The Prince nodded, returning it before twisting around and joining Roy, Link, and Roy's mother. The vortex stood before them, and as the female stepped through, it rippled like water. Roy took the next one waving, as did Link following the fiery swordsman. Marth was, of course, the last to do so. Casting one more glace, he waved lightly and then stepped through wondering if he _would_ see Pit again in his life time.

* * *

One more chapter!!! One more!!! Woot!! 

That's all I got. Except I feel it was kinda rushed, which frankly it was. My bad. Anyway I've got some studying to do. ZeroGD out!


	14. Epilouge

So, this wraps the whole thing up. Yeah, I bet a lot of you know what's going to happen.

Disclaimer: If I did...you would probably know.

* * *

Epilogue

Marth sighed, placing a hand across his forehead, absently rubbing his temples. Ruling the kingdom was what one would expect. Difficult. Recent meetings had proved to him that he had the beginnings of a potential rebellion in his council, he was scheduled to visit the neighboring country to the southwest in two weeks, a trade contract with the country from the north to look over, discuss with his council, debate it over with the country's leader, and the list went on.

Still, he knew the leader from the north. A nice king with two young boys and an elder daughter already wed to a country across the northeast ocean. He wouldn't mind hassling over the trade contract as it meant a trip for one of them. And truthfully, Marth enjoyed his company more than anything as of late.

Shoving the papers aside, the King of Atlea (having been inaugurated last fall), decided to take a walk away from his study. Pushing the double cherry wood doors open, sunlight streamed in from the huge window planted directly in front of the room. Marth wondered, why the hell he kept the doors shut in the first place, while closing said doors behind him. As he strolled down the hallway, he decided to stop by his most trusted advisor's room. A trip down the left hall, into the west wing (where all of the rooms were located), pass two doors and he found the door slightly ajar. Rapping lightly upon the surface, he was met with a "come in."

The blue haired swordsman pushed it farther open, revealing a large room consisting of a large bed, two cushion chairs (as well as a small couch), two bookcases, and a desk. There was another door that led to a private bathroom, which was closed and the occasional splash could be heard. But his advisor wasn't bathing, as his blue eyes fell upon one of the chairs where the man was sitting with a book in hand.

"Ah, Marth!" he closed the book, after stuffing a small piece of decorative paper within the pages. "What brings you here?"

Link stood up, his blond bangs shifting from the movement. The elf hadn't changed in two years. Perhaps grew a few more inches, but overall remained the same. His country had been awed to see a thought mythical creature alive and breathing, but greeted him with sincerity and perhaps a bit of god like awe at him. Link had taken to the council right away, using his charisma to win them over. It was that talent that Marth was hoping to use to quench the possible uprising with in the hierarchy.

Whilst updating the elf upon his situation (which he was happy to aid), the two didn't notice Roy stepping out from the bathroom garbed in a simple red tunic and gray pants.

"An up rising?" he sneered. "Who would dare to over throw you? You're loved by the people. To do so would only throw the kingdom in another crisis. One that we've just left behind."

"What you say is true, to some extent." Link replied, watching as the Dragon General threw himself in a chair. "No one would are over throw you, not vocally. They already know what kind of result would happen if they voiced their opinion. No doubt they are planning upon a murder attempt. One that would make it appear like an accident."

"Not suicide?" the red head asked.

"No. Marth has no reason to. For the council to suddenly declare him depressed and 'woo as me' , would toss the country into distrust upon the council."

Roy wrinkled his nose, while the King sighed.

"Roy-"

Said swordsman raised a hand. "I know. I'll beef up the security and do another background check upon the men."

Marth nodded. "While you're at it, check the chef and her assistants." None of the three knew how far into their plot the rebelling men were, and were thus unsure as to when they would strike. Regardless, no one was going to chance it.

* * *

After bidding a goodnight to his friends (having spent most of the day in their company) he retired to his room, noting four guards around the door. Giving a nod of thanks, he slipped inside his private room. It was similar to Link and Roy's room. A large bed, small study area, a separate bathroom, but held a fire place as well as a hidden passage way just incase.

His mind wandered as he went about his business. Two years have passed since returning to Altea from the Smash Brothers Tournament, graced with the name Super Smash Bro. Brawl. Two years since seeing and holding his Angel. He tossed his cape onto a chair, followed by his boots, landing at the base. How was Pit doing? Was he comforted by his words when they parted? Did he still believe in them? Marth slipped into a loose shirt and pants, before running a comb through his short hair. "...Pit, how are you holding up?" After finishing his other nightly toiletries, the King of Altea laid down and slept.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly, as the sun splashed light across his room. The curtains that usually covered the windows were open. Groaning, Marth swore, "...thought I closed those last night." He pulled the blanket over his head, burying his face into a pillow. Admits the shuffling and what not, the blue haired King could've sworn he heard a laugh. It was soft. Almost non-existent. Laying underneath the cover, he debated whether or not it was his imagination or not. But decided what could hurt from looking. Sighing, he tossed the blanket away from him to scan the room.

"P-P-Pit?" He blinked. And blinked again.

The Angel laughed again. The same one as before. Soft and mellow with a hint of amusement. "Good morning Marth."

The blue haired swordsman gave a small leap off of his bed, and stepped towards the floating fighter. "Is...is it...are you..."

Again, the laugh echoed in the room. "I'm all real. See?" he smiled and closed the distance between them with a small kiss. When he pulled away, Marth was still in a state of shock. Pit laughed again, unable to help it. His laughter brought a smile upon the King's face and gently, he pulled the smaller against him.

"Goddess, Pit. What are you doing here? How?"

"Master Hand and Palutena talked a few things over. And I'm here because I want to be."

Marth made a mental note to thank the two with all his heart, and hugged the Angel closer. "Goddess above...I missed you."

"I missed you too." Pit replied. His life after the Tournament hadn't been as nearly as wonderful. While happy to return home, it felt empty. His comrades there instantly knew something was amiss with their fellow Angel. He wasn't as nearly as energetic nor talkative as before and it worried everyone. The Goddess of Light was finally able to convince the dual swordsman to open his heart to her. She listened with a patient heart and told the smaller angel to go about his business with a ring of acceptance within her voice. Not long after he had told the Goddess about his experience within the Tournament, when Pit saw Master Hand floating around. While curious, he let it pass by, until he was summoned. One thing led to another, and like Link and Tara, he was given permission to leave his home world and join another.

Marth kissed the soft hair of the Angel's, fully aware that love was a miraculous thing.

* * *

So, it's the classic/cliche, everyone is happy (except for Zelda, but I'm sure most of you don't care.)

It's finished! OMG!!! (runs around) I finished it! (Dances) I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed, and those who just plain read it! It makes me feel special!

ZeroGravityDog says "Peace out!"


End file.
